Breath of Heaven
by EppesBros08
Summary: Edward's been diagnosed with cancer. He wants to spend his time left with his family. All this changes when he meets up with a girl in class. She turns his world around and proves to him he needs love. As his condition worsens, will he see HS graduation?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Well I have a brand new idea for a wonderfully filled angst, hurt/comfort, family, friendship, romance oriented TWILIGHT story… focused mainly around our beloved EDWARD Cullen. Please read and let me know what you think! *Runs and hides, praying you enjoy it!***_

**Summary: AH – Edward is the outcast at Forks High. Intelligent and stays to himself; what happens when a school project brings Bella into his life and she learns who the real Edward Cullen is, as feelings begin to develop?**

**Breath of Heaven – Prologue**

Lying in the hospital bed, surrounded by various machines measuring his vital signs, Edward shivered. He pulled the white, sterile hospital blanket up to his chin and wrapped himself up tighter as the violent shivers shook his entire length. The constant, unsteady beeping of the heart machine caused the bronze-haired teen drossiness as he was unable to get a good night's sleep from the irritating sound. He glanced at the clock in the room and saw that it read 3:44. His eyes then traveled to the window and noticed the blackness of the sky; sighing, Edward realized it was early morning. His family would not be in for another six hours.

_I wonder what hours dad is working. I usually have his work hours memorized. I wonder why I can't remember… _

Edward closed his eyes and began to hum the lullaby he had made for his mother inside his head. That lullaby soothed him and took away all his worries for a brief period of time. Within minutes he had lulled himself into a deep sleep. When he awoke, he woke to complete chaos as he watched the scene before him.

"Son, fight damn it! It's not your time. Do _not _give up on me!" Carlisle shouted as his fellow colleague pressed the defibrillators on his son's chest for the third time, charged at 350. Fear continued to rush through his veins as his son's body refused to respond to the shocks.

"Carlisle, it's been four minutes."

The father shook his head, "No, keep going. He'll come back!"

The on-call resident continued to deliver chest compressions as his colleagues spoke and relied on the nurse to continue delivering the oxygen that the young man, laid before them, needed.

"His brain is probably shutting down and all you'll have left is the shell of your son. You knew when you brought him here his time was near."

Carlisle took a shuddering breath, nodding, accepting the truth in Rick Marshall's words. "Try one more time. Then…" Carlisle was unable to bring himself to say those final, devastating words.

_Then I'll call it_, Rick thought desolately. He watched as Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed his son's hand and stroked his hair, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. He bent down and whispered in Edward's ear, "Come back to me, son. Please…. I love you." Carlisle backed away as he knew the last chance to bring back his son was about to occur.

Rick charged the defibrillators to 450 and said, "Stand back," to the resident and nurse, and continued on, "Clear!" The defibrillators worked their power as they caused the teen's body to rise and fall back onto the hospital bed.

Carlisle watched the heart-rate screen with bated breath and swallowed as he saw the results. Sinking to the floor with his head in his hands while closing his eyes, Carlisle let out an anguished cry and allowed the tears to finally fall.

_**A/N: Sooooo….. what did you think of this prologue? Any good? Worth continuing? I have a wonderful story planned if you want to read more! Let me know in your reviews! Please people, if you add my story to your alert list, do also REVIEW. I want to hear your comments and thoughts. They help me improve my story and then I can make the story better so my reviewers enjoy it better. I will respond back, personally, to all those who leave me a review!!! Thanks, -Stacey-**_

*****I still am writing Somebody's Miracle. These two stories will be the ones I focus and update hopefully weekly! Just depends with the amount of college/school work I get that week.*****

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***


	2. The Fall

_**A/N: I am so pleased by all the people who are interested in this story. That means so much to me! This story is going to be angst-filled, family/friend centered, have some focus on romance, and also very tragic. I hope this story pleases everyone… I know we all love EDWARD!!! **_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight series. That belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter One – The Fall**

Pointing, staring, laughing, being ridiculed on every detail of his life was the experience of Edward Cullen's high school years. Since his family moved to Forks, Washington, for the start of his and Alice's sophomore year the ridiculing began on day one. He, and his father Carlisle, mother Esme, brother Emmett, and sister Alice had moved from Chicago, Illinois, to Forks nearly a month after Edward's diagnosis of brain cancer. The hospital in Seattle specialized in brain cancer, so the family had moved for the sake of Edward's health. That was nearly two years ago. Now half way through his junior year, Edward had grown accustomed to the mockery and lies made on his behalf, but no matter how much he ignored all the bigoted remarks it still hurt.

He had no friends at Forks High, only with the exception of two seniors. They were the Hale twins: Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating since their junior year; their seventeen-month anniversary was a month away. Then there was his sister Alice's boyfriend Jasper… they had been dating for a year this month. Rosalie and Jasper understood what was wrong with Edward and accepted the way he behaved. Edward was fortunate enough to have four people who would stick up for him and protect him from the small group of individuals who would lash out physically at him every once in a while.

Edward often found himself recalling the devastating day that took place eighteen months ago, when he sat in the hospital room and was informed that he suffered from brain cancer.

_-Flashback-_

_Edward sat at the edge of the hospital table, in the examination room, swinging his legs nervously. His parents stood at his side, frozen with terror. Emmett and Alice were still at school and would be informed of the results when everyone returned home that evening. Edward glanced around the room and studied the posters, that were hung on the wall, of the brain and spinal cord. He swallowed the fear that wedged itself in his throat trying to desperately calm his queasy stomach. Just then there was a soft knock on the door as it was pushed open slightly; Dr. Adam Gerald walked in, his face grim._

"_Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Edward," the doctor acknowledged the small family. "I have got the test results from the series of tests you underwent this morning, Edward."_

_Edward swallowed, failing at calming his nerves. "And?" his voice was shaky._

"_I'm afraid it's bad news. You see we found a tiny mass in your brain, a small ball, for better term. The ball is formed by brain tissues that have gone bad. I'm afraid you have brain cancer, Edward."_

_Edward's mind froze, his breath caught in his throat,__** cancer?**__ "Can it be treated… cured?" Edward glanced at his father and saw the unshed tears in his eyes. __**Oh, God, am I dying?**__He noticed Esme had tears falling from her eyes, but she stayed silent trying to be strong for her son._

_Dr. Gerald shook his head, "Edward, brain cancer is malignant."_

_The sixteen-year-old nodded numbly, "Can treatment give me more time?"_

_Carlisle took his son's hand in his for comfort, Esme did the same. Edward shuddered realizing his father knew what the doctor was going to say. __**It's not like I'm going to drop dead tomorrow…**_

"_Edward, I'm going to be frank with you. I'm going to give you all the details. Then tonight I want you and your family to discuss whether or not you will receive treatment and call me with the decision tomorrow. With treatment you could live another five years. Without treatment the maximum amount of time is one to three years. The treatments we would use on you are radiation and chemotherapy. However, most patients who undergo treatment have horrible side-effects and sleep most of their days away. Much of the years they have are spent in the hospital hooked up to machines and IV's. The patients, who decide not to undergo treatment, though their span of life is shortened, get to live out their lives in freedom and not drugged and exhausted. That is the absolute truth about getting treated or not getting treated."_

_Edward nodded, unable to believe that at sixteen he was just given a death sentence… cancer._

"_Doctor and Misses Cullen, there is nothing else I can do for your son today until I hear the decision you have reached. So take Edward home, sit down as a family and discuss the options. But please, no matter how hard it is, let Edward's decision be the final one."_

_Esme nodded numbly as the tears continued to fall, whereas Carlisle regained his composure and nodded, shaking the doctor's hand, murmuring thanks. The three of them headed home to tell Emmett and Alice the devastating news._

_Forty minutes had passed and the news was laid out for his siblings. They wore expressions of horror and grief on their faces._

"_There's no decision to make here. Do the damn therapy!" Emmett shouted, sighing when he thought about the stupidity of the question._

"_I agree. You could live five more years with the therapy," Alice added her input._

"_I also agree, sweetie," Esme started, squeezing Edward's hand, "Why cut your life in half when treatment gives you five more whole years to live?"_

_Carlisle stayed silent causing Edward to sigh. Of course his family would want him to do the treatment to live another five years to the ripe old age of twenty-one, but Edward thought differently. __**Here goes the heartbreaking…**_

"_Look, guys, I know how much you want me to live for as long as I can. But didn't you listen to what dad told you what the treatment does? I'd be in the hospital for most of my time, exhausted, high from the drugs, and I'd be suffering from side-effects of the therapy. That's not really living. I don't want treatment. I'm sorry… But if I can have a year or even three more years to really live my life, then that's what I plan to do with it. Do things I've wanted to do and live life like there's no tomorrow. I don't want to be sleeping my days away in the hospital only to receive treatment that is going to do __**nothing**__ for my cancer. Can't you guys understand that?"_

_His mother and siblings stayed silent but Carlisle cleared his throat and began speaking, "As your father I want you to undergo the treatment and live as long as possible. But as a doctor, I understand you're reasoning for not wanting the treatment. Son… Is that your final decision?"_

_Gazing into each of his family member's eyes and noticing the look of devastation expressed in them, Edward sighed, and replied, "Yes, it is. I do not want the treatment."_

_-End of flashback-_

Almost two years had passed since Edward's decision and there was never a day that went by that he regretted his final decision. In the last two years, his family had taken him to the Grand Canyon, the Hawaiian Islands, London and Paris, and he really begun to appreciate every little fault and blessing of his parents and siblings. He took each day as it came and never worried about what tomorrow would hold. The future meant nothing to Edward anymore. He lived in the present and loved reminiscing on the past with his family. However, the holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas, were the hardest to live through knowing that those days would always bring pain to his surviving family once he was gone.

"Hey, bro, you with us? You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes." Emmett shook his brother's shoulder, knocking Edward from his dreary thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking."

"You know there's a new girl here today?" Emmett pressed.

"Yeah, I heard classmates talking about her. She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"That's right! She's really nice, Edward! She's in my English class first block. I think you two would hit it right off."

"Yeah right, Alice," Edward rolled his eyes. "Everyone's probably already told her to stay away from _Loser Cullen_. She'll be like everyone else here in this school. I won't get my hopes up for anyone."

The four other teens sitting at Edward's lunch table met each other's glances, sympathy radiating from them. It hurt them to see the way Edward was treated because he preferred to be with his siblings rather than the group of girls who lusted for him or the boys who wanted to take him under their arrogant means. However, not one of Edward's fellow classmates ever took the time to ask why he appeared as a loner. No, they assumed he was just a loser who was beneath their level of popularity. If any of them had wanted to be a true friend to him and had asked about his behavior, if Edward had trusted them, he would have explained how he was dying and wanted to spend the time he had left with his family who he loved. But Edward shrugged at that moment, _No need to dwell on what could have been…_

The school bell rung indicating that lunch was over and period five was beginning in five minutes. Edward got up to leave muttering a _see you later_ to his siblings and friends and began walking out of the cafeteria. Alice caught up with her brother putting a hand on his shoulder stopping him for an instant.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked in a hurry, his next class was on the other side of the lot. "You know I have to hurry to make it on time."

"I know. I just wanted to warn you that Bella showed me her schedule and you guys have biology class together now. Please, if she shows any interest and wants to make conversation, give her a chance. Don't assume she's like everyone else. Maybe she'll be the person that you're lacking in your life."

"Lacking?"

Alice sighed, "Look, Edward, I know you've told us that you don't want a girlfriend because you don't want her getting hurt when you… well…"

Edward cut her off gently urging, "You can say _when I die_, Ali. We all know it's going to happen in a year's time, perhaps a little longer."

Alice nodded but avoided saying the phrase, "I know you don't want her to suffer but if you're honest about your condition and she knows what she's getting herself into, then it's her choice that when the end comes she'll know she'll be hurt. But at least she'll have the knowledge that she's made your life better… brighter."

Edward stared at the ground before nodding, "I think you're totally jumping to conclusions but I'll think about what you said."

Alice smiled knowingly, "That's all I wanted to hear. Now get to class before you're late."

Edward shook his, laughing, amused with his twin's tactics and continued on to class. Since the beginning of lunch, a headache had begun to form but he was able to ignore it, but now as he walked to biology class in building C the headache was increasing and the pressure was causing the light to hurt Edward's eyes. As he reached the classroom, he hastily strode over to his lab table and flopped down in the seat resting his head on his arms. He briefly heard the teacher's voice and it amplified as it got closer and he heard the thumping of a book and a binder hitting the table. Groaning inwardly, Edward forced himself to lift his head and he noticed a girl now sat beside him. He watched as Mr. Molina walked back to the front of the room. Turning his head, Edward saw a girl with very pale skin and wavy brown hair sitting next to him wearing a simple violet silk shirt with black dress pants.

_Impressive, she wants to look good on her first day._ Clearing his throat, Edward subtly introduced himself, "Hello." He waited for her to turn and face him, "I'm Edward Cullen. And you're the new girl… Chief Swan's daughter?"

She nodded giving Edward a reticent smile, "That's right. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"You've got a beautiful name, Bella. Are you enjoying Forks so far?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "This is only my second day in Forks. Last time I was here I was like eight years old. It's not my kind of town but I felt I should come and stay with my father for a while."

Edward smiled warmly, "That is so wonderful to hear. You never realize just how important family is to you until a wake-up call strikes and makes you come around and see your family in a new light." Edward bit his lip after he finished speaking, gazing into the girl's eyes searching for trust and acceptance, praying he hadn't said too much during their first conversation.

Bella scrutinized the sentence Edward had spoken, replaying it in her mind, trying to unravel the secret message or truth laying within in it. The Edward Cullen she was speaking to was a gentleman: calm, friendly, and down-to-earth. He was not the stupid, idiotic, loser that Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were claiming him to be. Looking into his eyes, Bella could tell that they were both searching each other for honesty and tolerance.

"Did something happen that turned you around on treasuring your family?"

Edward froze, not answering. _I knew it. I said too much. Now she's suspecting something. Way to go, Loser Cullen._ Mr. Molina began the day's lesson, and Edward had never been more thankful for the start of class. _For once; perfect timing, Mr. Molina._

As class drug on and Mr. Molina continued to give the day's lesson, Edward's headache continued to worsen. What made it worse was the nausea he was experiencing. He moaned in discomfort which caused Bella to glance in his direction whispering a quick _are you okay?_ Edward nodded and continued, or attempted, to take notes from the overhead lesson. Minutes passed before the pain became unbearable and he dropped his pencil and it landed on the table. Before Edward could react, with only a second's warning, Edward bowed his head and vomited on the floor as the pain continued to pulse in his head. He was barely aware of the shouts of disgust and laughter coming from Mike, Lauren, and Jess; the chairs skidding and feet scrambling from him to the opposite side of the classroom as his vision blurred and he lost his balance and fell off the stool to the floor landing in his vomit. As he was losing consciousness, he was vaguely aware of Bella moving his head onto her lap and whispering soothing words to him and heard the fading voice of Mr. Molina informing the office to call the paramedics and send the nurse to the classroom. Then the darkness enveloped him and Edward Cullen knew no more.

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***

_**A/N: Well, how was the first chapter, everyone? Well worth the wait? Please let me know what you think of our poor Edward and his condition. The story will only get better I promise. Now make me happy and make me a smile by reviewing. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks, -Stacey-**_

***Remember to hit that little button and REVIEW!!! I will respond to each review personally. And remember, reviews only increase my muse and inspire me!***


	3. Hospital Talk

_**A/N: I am so pleased by all the people who are interested in this story. That means so much to me! This story is going to be angst-filled, family/friend centered, have some focus on romance, and also very tragic. I hope this story pleases everyone… I know we all love EDWARD!!! **_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight series. That belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter Two – Hospital Talk**

Bump after bump, being jostled around, his stomach quenching was how the ill teenager awoke. Slowly, Edward opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. When his vision cleared, he felt a cool breeze hit his body and felt the gurney he was lying on lifted from the ambulance and set on the ground. As the paramedics rushed him through the emergency room doors, Edward saw the blurred figure of his father run to his side, quickly followed by his personal doctor Rick Marshall.

"Son, are you all right? The school just called," came Carlisle's frantic question, his eyes full of panic.

Edward smiled weakly, taking a shallow breath, "I'm okay, dad. Just had a sick spell."

Carlisle appeared torn, "I can't go in the trauma room with you. It doesn't follow procedure, as I am your father. Will you be all right?"

"I've got Dr. Marshall, dad, I'll be fine. He'll get you the second he's finished with me."

Edward saw his father nod, as he squeezed his hand one last time, "Be strong, Edward."

The boy managed to flash his father one of his infamous crooked smiles, "You know I will," before the paramedics rolled him into the trauma room, Rick following pursuit.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Carlisle sat in the waiting room as he waited for his wife's arrival. Not even ten minutes after their call ended did Esme show up, rushing through the doors.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked her eyes full of fear.

"Rick hasn't come out yet, but it's only been a half hour. There is a virus going around so I'm assuming Edward just caught that. He'll be fine." Carlisle replied, attempting to calm his wife's nerves while trying to soothe his own.

"Carlisle, what if this is a sign… that his condition is worsening?"

The blonde, young doctor stood up and embraced his wife, "Don't think like that, Es. God's already given our family two additional years with Edward… We can't overlook that blessing. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure our son is just fine."

Esme nodded, staying silent, as she leaned in against her husband's chest. Her motherly intuition was telling her the news Rick was going to deliver was only going to be negative.

As if on cue; Rick walked out of Edward's room, heading over to the waiting area, where his patient's parents were situated. He sat down across from the couple and sighed.

Carlisle knew that _sigh_. It was one he had used once too many times himself, "Just tell us, Rick."

Esme stayed silent as she watched the muted exchange between the two men, knowing her instinct was correct.

"What we had hoped about Edward contracting the flu was falsified hope," Rick began, addressing his colleague, before continuing. "We ran him through a MRI scan and it showed that the tumor has grown, which caused Edward's headache this afternoon. Because your son did not eat breakfast or lunch, the lack of protein combined with the new stress being placed on his brain, caused the nausea and vomiting. The growth of the tumor seems to have subsided for now, and I cannot estimate the next time he'll have an episode like this again. I am going to release him into your care, Carlisle, in an hour's time. Be sure he eats something, preferably a vegetable and a fruit. And make sure he drinks plenty of water. I want him to sleep most of the day and night away. His body desperately needs the rest after this current growth."

Nodding, Esme inquired, "Should he go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. But make sure the staff is informed that should Edward feel faint or weak that they send him home immediately with Alice or Emmett."

"And no strenuous activity for the remainder of the week," added Carlisle knowingly.

Dr. Marshall nodded, "Now go see your son. I'll be in within the hour with his release papers."

Carlisle and Esme quietly entered Edward's room and noticed that he was resting. His hair was ruffled and untidy. His mouth was slightly parted as soft snores erupted. They chuckled silently as the snores deepened.

"He's snored ever since he was born," stated Esme.

Smiling at the memory, Carlisle commented, "Yet he still believes he doesn't."

"You know if you're gonna talk about someone in the room, you should make sure they're really sleeping."

"But you were; you were snoring." Esme defended her and her husband.

"I was only dozing," chastised the seventeen-year-old. "I blame the tumor for my snoring," Edward meekly joked, "otherwise, I'm a silent boy."

"Yeah sure," Carlisle said playfully, ruffling his son's messy hair. "Now on a serious note, did Dr. Marshall tell you what is wrong?"

Edward nodded but kept silent. He knew what was coming next… Since he had fallen ill, his parents – mostly his father – relied on him to recount what was medically wrong with him to prove to his parents that he understood what was going on. And if he got something wrong or had a question, Carlisle would correct him and answer the questions. In a way, Edward understood that, psychologically, this was a smart process that did pacify the nerves shared between Edward and his parents… it kept them all on the same track of his illness.

"Well, what did he tell you, baby?" Esme questioned softly.

"Dr. Marshall said my tumor has grown… meaning the cancer is progressing. He said it caused the headache and vomiting spell I had at school. He also told me that he doesn't know when this could happen again."

Edward watched his parents nod at his response and their faces seemed pleased that he understood.

"Am I allowed to go back to school tomorrow? I met someone, she's new… and I think she could make a great friend." Edward asked, his voice pleading.

"You are allowed," Carlisle started, "But your mother and I will have final say tomorrow morning when we see what condition you're in."

Edward sighed, holding back his dispute, knowing his parents were only concerned for his well-being.

"I know it's frustrating, dear, but we want you around for as long as possible. So we thank you for going along with our over-cautious behavior," Esme said gratefully as she squeezed her son's hand.

"I know… and I understand."

"So, son, tell us about this girl you've met." Carlisle probed, earning a blush from his teenage son.

Esme chuckled when she noticed the flush that crept up on his face, "Ooo! Does our little boy have a crush?"

Edward rolled his eyes at his parents' behavior but knew he had to humor them, for they might not get very many chances like this, in the near future with him: Edward Anthony Cullen – for fate didn't have him sticking around on Earth for very long, "You know Chief Swan? Well, she's his daughter, Isabella Swan. But she prefers Bella. She's in my grade in my biology class. Apparently she has English with Ali."

"Well, did you talk to her much? Did you approach her?" pressed his mother, becoming excited.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at his mother's enthusiasm. If something as simple as talking about a girl could make his parents content, then who was he to spoil their fun? "We talked before I fainted. And I approached her but only because I promised Alice I'd give her a chance."

"A chance at what?" inquired Carlisle.

"Everyone at school considers me a freak. My nickname is _Loser Cullen_ because I actually show interest in school and classes, but also because I prefer just hanging out with Ali, Em, Rosie, and Jazz. So I just figured Bella would believe the gossip and consider me a freak too."

"But she was different, wasn't she?" questioned his father, his eyes sparkling knowingly.

Edward nodded, "That's what shocked me most. I even might've said something about something and now understanding the importance of family, and she didn't run the other way. She asked me what I meant, but I didn't reply. Thankfully Mr. Molina started the lesson then. But do you wanna know something I recall from my little episode?"

"What?" His parents voiced simultaneously.

"When I fell to the floor and right before everything went black, I heard everyone running from me but not Bella… She got down on the floor and I remember her putting my head in her lap. I think she spoke to me but I can't remember a word she said. But she actually cared for me, in my moment of weakness, instead of running like all the others in the classroom did…"

"This girl sounds like someone very special. Don't blow her off, sweetie; get to know her."

"She sounds like someone you need in your life, son. Like that missing piece of the puzzle… Do me a favor, and when you see her tomorrow thank her for taking care of you. And if you feel she needs to know the truth, tell her what you want her to know."

"Alice agrees with both of you. She said its Bella's decision whether or not to get close to me once she finds out I'm dying…"

"Well Alice is right. It is Bella's choice. But from what you've been telling us, she sounds mature, so she'll be able to make the right decision. Despite what you might believe; yes, you are leaving us soon, but you still deserve happiness… love."

"But, mom, I get enough love from you all. I don't need anymore."

Esme laughed slightly, "Not the love from your family. I meant love from a mate. There's something so special about that kind of love. And you, my sweet boy, deserve that."

"Your mother's right, you know? If Bella can bring happiness into your life, that we as your family never can, then you deserve that with flying colors. Promise me, Edward, that you will give Bella a fair chance. And should she decide to come into your life, as a girlfriend, that you won't try to change her mind."

Edward stayed silent as he fought an inner battle within himself. He would never want to hurt someone intentionally but his mother was right, he did deserve happiness… love from a girl. He nodded at his father's request, "I promise, dad."

"That's my boy!" Carlisle chuckled, ruffling his son's matted hair.

Swallowing, his throat dry, Edward's voice cracked, "Could I have some water, please?"

"Absolutely," Esme responded, rushing to the bedside table and pouring water into a plastic cup, and then handed it to her son.

He gulped down the water gratefully and sighed contently, "Mmm, that felt good."

"Sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted water earlier," Carlisle stated with guilt.

"No problem, dad. So… when can I get out of here? I hate hospitals! They stink," joked the teenager.

Carlisle glanced at the clock on the wall before answering, "In another half hour."

Edward moaned, "What am I supposed to do till then?"

"We could find a show we all like," suggested his mother.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," replied his father.

_Of course they would team up…_ Edward rolled his eyes and complied. Grabbing the remote he turned the TV on and continued to switch through the channels before _M*A*S*H _ appeared on the screen. He knew this television show was a classic, a favorite of his entire family. The episode being aired was the second part of the episode where BJ first joins the crew. That episode was a favorite of Edward's so fortunately for him, he knew the next thirty minutes would flyby. Then he would be homeward bound.

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***

_**A/N: Well, how was the second chapter, everyone? Well worth the wait? Please let me know what you think of our poor Edward and his condition. The story will only get better I promise. Now make me happy and make me a smile by reviewing. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks, -Stacey-**_

***Remember to hit that little button and REVIEW!!! I will respond to each review personally. And remember, reviews only increase my muse and inspire me!***


	4. News and Meeting Bella

***POLL ***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***POLL***

Hey everyone! The new chapter is up!!!

What I do need is for you all to take the poll on my profile page!

*****IT IS VITAL FOR THIS STORYLINE. SO EVERY VOTE COUNTS AND EACH OPINION IS VALUED!*****

Thanks to all my devoted readers,

-Stacey-

_**A/N: I am so pleased by all the people who are interested in this story. That means so much to me! This story is going to be angst-filled, family/friend centered, have some focus on romance, and also very tragic. I hope this story pleases everyone… I know we all love EDWARD!!! **_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight series. That belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter Three – News and Meeting Bella**

When Edward and his parents arrived home, they were greeted at the door by two anxious teens. The worry in their eyes when they spotted their brother intensified when he met their stare.

"Edward, the principal told us you were taken to the hospital! What happened?" shrieked Alice.

"Nothing big, Alice."

"Edward, being taken by ambulance to the hospital overlooks _nothing big_. What happened?" pressed Emmett.

Edward sighed, "Really, it's nothing major. My tumor's grown a bit larger, that's all."

"What does that mean," Emmett asked seriously, turning to his father for the answer.

"It simply means the number of cancerous cells in Edward's brain is increasing. At this point, he should not experience any additional physical symptoms."

"So he won't suffer terribly, yet?" questioned Edward's twin.

"No, not right now," replied Carlisle.

"But now, young man," Esme addressed her youngest son as the family made their way into the family room, "March on right upstairs and get some rest. One of us will come and get you when dinner is ready."

"But I'm not tired," complained the ill son.

"Doctor's order," Carlisle reminded his son. "If you wish to go to school tomorrow you will listen to what we say. If you appear lethargic tomorrow morning, you're going straight back to bed and missing school. Is that understood, son?"

The teen sighed, bowing his head in defeat, as he grudgingly made his way past his parents and started up the stairs, mumbling, "I sleep; I wake up. I sleep; I talk to my parents. Then I rest in the hospital and doze off in the car, and now again, my parents are forcing me to sleep before dinner… All I ever do is sleep," Edward grunted as he closed his bedroom door with more force then was needed.

Carlisle and Esme sighed at the sound of the door slamming shut and gave their children a glare when they snickered at their brother's behavior.

"So, he's really all right," Alice asked hopefully.

"For now," responded their mother.

"How come his tumor never grew before this? He's had it for two years and now it decides to grow…" Emmett trailed off.

The doctor in the house sighed; he had been hoping to avoid this factor.

"Dad, I know you know the answer. Please tell us."

Carlisle stared at his eldest son and saw the earnest longing to better understand his brother's condition in his eyes. He sighed, "The reason is simple but devastating. Edward's health, in a few months' time, will begin to deteriorate rapidly. Now that his cancer is spreading, it will continue to conquer and release ever more cancer cells causing the tumor to enlarge. Edward's time is definitely now limited and we will begin to see Edward's body weaken; He will soon look like a dying child." Carlisle finished desolately, not looking forward to watching his son _die_.

"How long do you think he has? Be honest, honey." Esme asked her husband knowing he would make the outcome better, trying to make it easier for his family's sake.

"Less than a year… Edward will not make it to see his high school graduation. I think, him, seeing this year's Christmas will be pressing it," came Carlisle's soft, breaking voice.

Carlisle watched each of his family's faces, intently, as they took in the tragic news. Carlisle was not ignorant to the rate in which cancer could take a person's life away once it started attacking their body viciously. And unfortunately, Edward's current condition was quickly following that route. His son's daily life was barely being affected, with the size the tumor was now, but Carlisle knew – give or take a few months' time – that Edward's current lifestyle would soon be greatly affected, due to the deterioration of his health.

"He'll prove you wrong, Carlisle. He's a fighter," Esme whispered, unable to find her voice.

Carlisle took his wife into his arms and held her, calming her trembling body, "I hope he does… And he won't go down without a fight. I know my son…"

Alice and Emmett stayed silent as their parents embraced; both teenagers not quite sure how to handle the news their father had delivered. When Carlisle headed up to his office and Esme began preparing dinner, the siblings headed to the back patio to think and talk.

An hour went by and Emmett and Alice kept a peaceful silence among themselves. The smell of baked BBQ chicken filled the house and made the family ravenous. But even the delectable aroma did not clear away the distressing news that was going through the Cullen's minds.

"Do you think Eddie knows?"

Alice looked at her older brother, silently asking him to append his question farther.

Emmett caught on, "Do you think dad or Dr. Marshall told him of the new time-limit that he's got now?"

"I highly doubt dad would mention it, but when the time comes or Edward asks then I wholly believe Dr. Marshall will tell him the truth. He wouldn't withhold information, like dad would, to protect his patient. You know?"

"Yeah. He deserves to know the truth. If Edward knows how much time he has left, then he can make plans for things he wants to do before his time runs out."

Alice nodded, "We need to start hanging out with Edward more…. outside of school that is. We need to take a break from Jasper and Rosalie for awhile. We're missing precious moments with him, forfeiting memories we'll never get to make-up for with our brother. Like this weekend, instead of going out with our mates, let's hang out with our brother."

Emmett nodded and smiled, "We'll do that. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a wrestling match or two with him like old times. There's no doubt I'd beat him each time," Emmett grinned.

"He's fast though, Em, so he's dangerous in his own way."

"He's weak. That boy has no muscle mass."

"Sure he does. It's just not as profound as yours," Alice defended her twin brother.

Emmett chuckled, not saying a word. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed, "I miss these moments. Just hanging at home, talking to my siblings. It's strange that as we grow, we separate."

A gloomy expression spread across the girl's features, "Yeah, I do, too. But it's never too late to start it back up."

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Esme called from inside the house.

"Great, I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed as he stood up and headed inside.

Alice giggled, rolling her eyes at her brother's conduct. _I guess some things never change._

"Your father's waking your brother now; they'll be down in a minute. Let's just sit here and wait for them," instructed Esme as soon as her two older kids came inside.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Carlisle opened his son's bedroom door and entered, walking over to his bed.

Gently shaking Edward's shoulder, Carlisle spoke, "Son, it's time to wake up. Dinner's ready." No response; Carlisle knew his boy was a deep sleeper. "C'mon, Edward. Dinner's ready. Time to get up."

Edward shifted slightly, under his father's hand, and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

The father smiled as he turned on the bedside lamp and said, in a louder voice, "Get up now, Edward."

Edward's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. As his senses came back to him, Edward groaned, flushing.

"What is it?" queried the older male.

"I _actually_ took a nap. I actually took one, without the aid of medication."

"You did," assured Carlisle. "I told you your body needed the rest."

"But the last time I willingly took a nap, I was like, eight. I feel like such a baby!" Edward whined.

Carlisle laughed, "Don't. There's no shame in anybody taking a nap every now and again. Now hurry though, dinner's getting cold."

"What did mom make?" Edward asked as his father helped him out of bed onto his feet.

"Baked BBQ chicken; one of your favorites."

"Sounds delicious!" Edward replied as they headed out of his room.

Once they made it downstairs, they headed into the dining room through the kitchen, and joined their family around the table. Now that the Cullen family was complete, they began feasting on Esme's scrumptious, home-made meal.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Edward woke the next morning, slightly tired, but otherwise feeling well. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. He noticed Emmett and Alice were already at the table eating a pop tart each. His mother and father were not down yet. Sighing, Edward ambled over to the counter and grabbed a banana. He wasn't hungry but knew his parents would not let him leave the house without eating something.

"G'morning, guys! Today looks beautiful. It's actually sunny!"

"And it's going to reach 50F by afternoon," exclaimed Emmett.

"I love the days where capris can be worn," announced Alice excitedly.

"Good morning, kids," Esme said with a smile as she and her husband made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom, dad," the children replied.

"You already made your breakfast? I'm shocked," Esme spoke with pride. She turned to her son, "Did you eat?"

Edward smiled, holding up his half-eaten banana, "Still am. And I feel great!" Edward quickly added, knowing that was the next question.

Carlisle furrowed his brows, eyeing his son, "You look okay… Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Edward replied honestly. He neglected to mention that he felt only slightly tired.

Carlisle glanced at his wife, and at her nod, he affirmed, "All right, you can go to school today. But promise me – if anything feels off, you'll come home."

"I promise," Edward stated sincerely.

Esme nodded, "Okay," trusting her child. "Off to school, you three. You don't want to be late," she said, dismissing her children from home.

The teenagers gathered their backpacks and headed out to the garage, piling up in the silver Volvo as Edward drove them to school.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Once the Cullens had arrived at school they went their separate ways, meeting up with their mates, and heading off in the direction of their classrooms. That left only Edward in the parking lot, leaning against his Volvo with his iPod on and earplugs in. He was so thankful that it was Friday. That meant the weekend; sleeping in; no getting up at the ridiculous hour of 6 A.M. As usual, he had no weekend plans. He was almost positive that Alice would spend the weekend with Jasper and Emmett; with Rosalie. Edward shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't a fan of spending much time outside of his home and preferred being in its secured confines. Home meant comfort, love, and safety to Edward… a place where he could be himself and let loose the emotions that overwhelmed him; otherwise, he would never let those emotions disclose. However, since Edward found out that he had cancer; never once did he shed a tear for himself. No, when Edward cried, he cried for his family… knowing the pain and loss they would go through once he met his fate; Yes, Edward questioned, at the beginning, why God chose him to die so young – But Carlisle, the religious man; believer, that he was and still is – helped explain to Edward that God needed him for a better purpose. A purpose Edward could not perform here on Earth, only in Heaven. That helped Edward understand that, though he wouldn't reach his destiny here on Earth that he would meet it up in Heaven. That helped calm the teen immensely.

Coming back to his reality, Edward heard the warning bell ring, and rushed off to class knowing he had five minutes to get there. Fortunately, he reached concert orchestra with a minute to spare. Before Edward knew it, lunch hour came around. He grabbed a tray and made himself a salad, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, before making his way over to his family's usual table.

"Hey, bro, glad to see you're eating. Not making us nag you to eat." Emmett greeted his brother sending him an impish grin.

"Oh, shut up," Edward rebuked, rolling his eyes at his older brother. But in all seriousness, the last thing Edward wanted was his family babying him.

"How's your day going so far, Edward?" Rosalie asked as she took a bite out of her orange.

"Fast! I can't believe its lunch already."

"Well after yesterday's affair I can understand why you might think today's flying by."

Edward nodded in agreement, "That's true. From experience I can honestly say, any time spent as a patient in the hospital makes that day just drag by. I bet a snail's day goes quicker," the teen quipped.

That last remark caused his siblings and friends to laugh.

Emmett lost control as he visualized a snail winning a race against Edward, "I gotta admit that was a good one, Eddie!"

The younger brother grunted at his brother's use of his self-loathed nickname.

"And to think that all those years back you wanted to be a doctor yet you can't stand being in one," added Alice hesitantly.

Not taking any offense to his sister's attempted quirk, Edward smiled politely, "I don't despise hospitals, Ali. I just don't prefer being on the patient side, receiving the treatment. I'd rather be the doctor ordering treatments for my patients."

Jasper nodded staying silent for a minute. He appeared to be in deep thought, contemplating whether he should say what was on his mind.

"Jasper, what's up? You look lost?" Edward asked lightly, nudging him softly on the side.

Jasper met his friend's – basically younger brother's – eyes and countered, "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you this, but… in all honesty, Edward, you would have made one fine doctor."

Edward looked taken aback, for once, at a loss for words. Numerous emotions flashed before his eyes. Swallowing, finding his voice, Edward murmured a quiet but genuine, "Thanks."

Jasper just nodded, words not needed in his response. A few minutes passed by in awkward silence as Jasper's acknowledgment of Edward's lost future filled their minds.

After a while, Alice cleared her throat and broke through the silence, "So… Are you going to talk to Bella today?"

The question was directed at Edward who shrugged.

"Oh, come on! Dad told you, you had to thank Bella for helping you yesterday," Alice reminded him.

"I know and I plan to. There just isn't enough time in biology class for me to do so…"

"I know a way!" Rosalie piped up.

"What is it?" Alice questioned impatiently.

"Why don't you and Em catch a ride with Jazz and I? That way Edward can stay after school with Bella and they can talk. Then when they're done, Edward will have the Volvo to drive home in."

Emmett and Alice nodded, agreeing to the suggestion. Edward just rolled his eyes.

After having finished his salad, Edward figured he'd get an early start off to the science building to ponder his thoughts, so he excused himself, "I want some time to myself before biology so I'm gonna get going. I guess I'll see you guys at home tonight," Edward shrugged as he left the table.

Alice ran her hand through her hair and suddenly the light bulb in her mind went off, "Oh, I nearly forgot! Jazzy, Rose; Emmett and I had a talk yesterday and we thought it'd be best if we spent this weekend with our brother. If you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. But why the sudden change of plans?" asked the blonde female evenly.

Alice lowered her eyes to the table unable to speak. Emmett realized his sister was not about to answer so he glanced up at his girlfriend and best friend and sighed.

He took charge, "Well dad told us what the doctor said. Edward's getting worse and his time is coming to an end."

"How soon?" Rosalie questioned; she was completely appalled at the thought.

"Could be before Christmas of this year," Emmett whispered, his eyes fixed on his baby sister.

"Good grief, that means… that's only nine months away!" Jasper exclaimed, completely horrified.

Emmett nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Alice.

"That's why Emmy and I want to start hanging out with Edward. Who knows how much time we've got left with him? We can't throw away the chances we have of creating memories _of _him."

A chill ran through the bodies of Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper when Alice used the expression _"of him"_. They were no longer creating memories _with _Edward. They were creating memories _of_ him that they would recall in years to come of their deceased brother. For the rest of the lunch period, the teens stayed silent, wondering what was to come of their little group in the future after Edward's death.

Meanwhile Edward took his time getting to biology class just allowing the thoughts, he had, to run through his mind trying to process them. By the time he reached the classroom, others had already started filing in and so he gracefully glided over to his lab table and sat down. Bella was not there yet. The day of course, that he had something to tell her, Bella showed up a minute before the bell rang followed by an obnoxiously loud Mike Newton.

When Bella sat down next to Edward he murmured a quick _hello_ and hastily added, "Bella, after school could we talk? I've got something I need to tell you."

She gazed at her lab partner and smiled. Her smile reminded Edward of that an Angel would wear.

"Yeah, where at?"

"At the bench in the parking lot? My siblings are catching a ride home with their boyfriend and girlfriend."

Bella nodded, "Sure. I'll meet you there."

Right after Bella spoke, Mr. Molina cleared his throat and began the day's lesson. For Edward, today's biology class went by so slowly that he nearly pulled hair from his head. Time passed excruciatingly slow for the teen who just wanted to talk to the beautiful girl beside him. Fortunately, after what seemed like a lifetime, the bell rang and the students moved on to their last class of the day.

Soon Edward found himself sitting on the bench waiting for Bella to arrive. He was so nervous he felt his palms sweating. _Pull it together, Edward. Don't act like a wimp in front of Bella Swan._ Ten minutes passed before Edward saw Bella walking toward him with a timid smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Bella, thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"Oh, it's no problem. My dad doesn't get off work till five. I just have to be home at 4:30 to have dinner ready by the time he does get home."

Edward nodded, "All right, we won't be long. I promise," Edward shot her one of his crooked grins.

Bella felt her heart pound against her chest when Edward flashed her that brilliant grin. _My God, he's beautiful. That smile… it's that of an Angel._ "So, I'm glad to see you up and about unlike yesterday. I was so scared! What happened?"

"I can see we're both on the same track here for our conversation topic. First off, I wanted to thank you for not freaking out yesterday like everyone else did during my episode. Not even knowing me, you got down on your knees and helped me… comforted me. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Bella smiled at the sincerity she heard in Edward's voice. This boy, in front of her, was her own type of ecstasy, "You looked like you were in so much pain. I didn't want you to be alone. So yeah, I helped you. It was the least I could do. The paramedics did most of the work."

"Either way, Bella, that really meant a lot to me."

"What was wrong with you?"

"I had a very bad headache and upset stomach and I guess my body just couldn't handle it anymore," Edward lied, convincingly, he hoped. He wasn't sure, during their first conversation, if he should tell her about his cancer and impending death.

Bella scrutinized him closely. She figured there was more to Edward's story but she wasn't going to press him on it today. If their _friendship_ blossomed in the next couple of weeks and he was still, hiding the truth, then she would pressure him. "Well I'm just glad you're okay now."

Edward smiled, relieved she believed him, "Yeah, me too."

"So, is today like a gift for Forks? No rain…"

Edward chuckled causing Bella to blush slightly, "Yes, it is. Don't expect sunshine for another few weeks, though. Our rainy days will be coming back, probably tomorrow."

Bella sighed, "It's so hard to come from Phoenix where it's sunny and hot everyday to Forks where it's rainy and cold nearly every day."

"I can believe that. Do you miss Phoenix?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I wouldn't even be in Phoenix if I chose to stay with my mom. I'd be in Jacksonville, Florida."

"But it's still sunny and hot everyday there, too."

"You're right, but it was time for me to come stay with my dad. I hadn't seen him in person for so long. I missed Charlie. This was my best decision, staying with my dad."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, then. I remember my hometown: Chicago. God, I miss that city. All my old friends I had to leave behind…"

That sparked Bella's interest, "Why did your family move out here, anyway? If you don't mind me asking?"

Edward sighed, going in for a partial white-lie, "We had to move here for personal reasons. My mom had been wanting to leave the large city and go somewhere obsolete, isolated… so my dad found a job here in Forks. We moved here at the start of Alice and my freshman year."

"How did you get used to the climate? I doubt I ever will."

Edward grimaced at Bella's grim expression. He could tell she despised the weather here in Forks. "Overtime, you learn to adapt. Don't get me wrong, I miss the sunshine like crazy, but now I see it as a gift. A lot of the time, hanging out means hanging at some indoor place. But then when the sun comes out, and we know how limited those days are, we take full advantage of days like those and spend _all_ day outside basking in the sun and enjoying outside events."

"Sounds peaceful, sort of like a fairytale."

The pureness in Bella's eyes radiated brightly causing Edward to gasp when he gazed into those beautiful, warm brown eyes.

Smiling, Edward replied, "You're right. I never thought about it in that sense, before."

"So, who are the people you sit with at lunch?"

"My sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. And my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all seniors and graduating in June. Alice and I are twins, juniors like you, and obviously graduating next year."

"Whenever I glance over, though I'm not spying," Bella stated hastily, defending herself, "you all always look like you are enjoying yourselves so much," she ended with envy.

Edward grinned at the memories that flashed before him, "We are. We always do. We're a tight-knitted group." Bella smiled graciously at his response, "I see you've made friends with Jess, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Ben. They're a good group," Edward lied through his teeth. Ben and Angela were the only two teens from that group who he did not despise.

"Yeah, they're a cool crowd. They welcomed me with open arms yesterday. Never would have thought the new student would be welcomed so graciously."

"Here in Forks, life is dull, so any change is front line news."

"I've noticed that," Bella laughed good-naturedly.

Edward and Bella continued to talk, speaking of small things. Edward pulled out his cell phone when Bella asked for the time and he read that it was 4:40.

"Crap! I've gotta go. I'm already going to be late in making dinner for Charlie and I. But I had such a great time talking to you, Edward. Could we do it again?"

Edward smiled in content, "Of course. Why don't we meet at an empty table on Monday, just you and me?"

"Will your siblings mind? I don't want to get you into any trouble…" Bella said with genuine concern which caused Edward to smiled crookedly.

"It's fine. My siblings have no say in over what I do. Besides, they'll be thrilled I'm finally branching out. Your friends won't mind, will they?" Edward asked, knowing full well they would argue with Bella come Monday.

Bella shrugged, not having the heart to speak the truth, "I make my own decisions. I'll see you Monday at lunch then. Have a great weekend, Edward!"

"Likewise," Edward answered as he saw Bella rush to her truck and take off.

Edward stared at the gravel beneath his feet as he crossed the lot to his Volvo. He had a wicked, self-satisfied expression on his face. He had just talked to the girl he was crushing on and didn't stutter. His Angel had gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes that would be in his dreams at night. With a positive outlook on tonight's sleep, Edward hopped into his Volvo and headed home; his heart hammering faster with each beat when his thoughts trailed off to Isabella Swan.

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***

_**A/N: Well, how was the third chapter, everyone? Well worth the wait? Please let me know what you think of our poor Edward and his condition. The story will only get better I promise. Now make me happy and make me a smile by reviewing. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks, -Stacey-**_

***Remember to hit that little button and REVIEW!!! I will respond to each review personally. And remember, reviews only increase my muse and inspire me!***


	5. Los Angeles

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter 4 – Los Angeles**

Edward arrived home nearly twenty minutes after his conversation with Bella. As he parked his car in the garage, his head was still in _Bella Land_. Slowly, he entered his house and noticed his mother and siblings in the family room.

"Where's dad? I noticed his car isn't here. I thought he got off at noon today?" questioned Edward.

"He did, sweetheart. He's just filling up the gas tank for our trip," answered his mother kindly.

"Trip," the teen asked perplexed, "What trip?"

"We decided to surprise you, bro. It was a last minute decision," Emmett answered.

"We told mom and dad when we got home about our plan to spend the weekend with you. So mom and dad suggested we make it a family weekend and go away somewhere," supplied Alice.

Edward nodded, not minding the get-away weekend, "All right, but where are we going?"

Esme smiled, "Los Angeles."

The front door clicked open, "That's right, son. I know you're not a fan of California but haven't you always wanted to visit LA?"

The teen nodded, "What will we do there?"

"Shop of course!" Alice replied cheerfully.

"And tour Hollywood, pal!" Emmett said as he clapped his brother's shoulder.

"Plus, there's a surprise I have managed to cook up for you. One I know you will enjoy."

The bronze-haired teen turned to face his father, curiosity sparkling in his eyes, "What? What is it?"

"Now, now, young man. We are not telling you when or what the surprise is. You will see it when it happens," scolded Esme lightly.

Edward pouted in a playful manner causing his mother to walk over to him and shove his arm gently.

"Now go upstairs and pack. Our flight leaves in two hours and we need to leave in thirty minutes."

Edward obeyed and rushed upstairs, packing only his essentials. Three hours later, Carlisle was finalizing the paperwork for the rental car and then they were headed to their five-star, luxury hotel. Esme and Carlisle shared a room while Alice had her own; Emmett and Edward were forced to share one.

The two brothers took the staircase, racing to the sixth floor, resulting in Edward's triumph. However, as Edward pushed the card into the slot and pulled it out, Emmett was in ready position. As Edward twisted the handle knob and pushed the door open, Emmett shoved Edward into the door and raced inside, claiming the bed closest to the window.

"Ha, Eddie! I win! I get the bed near the window."

"That's not fair, Emmett! I so had you beat until you pushed me into the door, which by the way hurt," Edward whined as he rubbed the part of his head that had struck the door.

"All's fair in love and war," came Emmett's smug response.

"More like rivalry and war," mumbled Edward. "I want the bed closest to the window. It's got a gorgeous view of downtown."

"I know! And just look at that amazing sunset, all colorful. That's exactly why I wanted this bed."

"But the city and sunset make me feel at peace… I mean," Edward knew he was taking a deep low but he was willing to do anything to get that bed, "who knows how many more times I'll see city lights or a beautiful sunset like this one?"

Emmett sighed and threw his hands in the air, defeated. His brother's guilt-trap had won him over, "All right, it's all yours. But to make it a fair deal, I call charge of the TV."

Edward grinned, "Sounds fair enough."

Once everyone had settled into their assigned hotel rooms, the Cullens met down in the lobby and decided to go explore the city of Los Angeles. Instead of finding a luxurious restaurant, for dinner, the family decided to grab something to go so they could explore much of the city before it got too late and shops closed. After grabbing hotdogs and sodas from a vender located down the street from their hotel, the Cullens set off to explore LA heading in the direction of glorious Hollywood. The houses of famous actors and actresses that they passed were absolutely astounding to the family.

"Oh, look! That's where Brad Pitt used to live!" Alice shouted excitedly as she pointed at a humongous ranch home that covered several lots of land.

"Do you still have a crush on that guy?"

"Of course I do, Eddie! He's just so freakin' hot!"

"Ugh!" Edward groaned as he covered his ears with his hands. His family looked on in worry but he continued, "I so do not want to hear about who you think is hot. So please, Ali, keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward heard his family let out sighs of relief, "What?"

"You had us worried there, son, when you covered your ears."

Edward thought back on his action and got flushed in the cheeks, "Sorry about that. Don't worry, I feel fine!"

As they kept on walking, they next, passed Brittany Spear's current residence. The spectacular lay out was even more dazzling than what they had seen in magazines.

"Holy shit! Her place in freakin' amazing!"

"Emmet Cullen! Watch your language, you man." Esme scolded her eldest child.

Sheepishly, Emmett replied, "Sorry, mom. But look at the place, its nuts!"

"She doesn't even live with her kids full time and it's like she has a built-in little playground for them." Edward shook his head, "I don't get it. The famous have so much money but they only use it on themselves. With the money they have, you would think more actors and actresses would donate to funds, help feed the homeless and hungry, or donate to research hospitals that are desperately trying to find cures for cancers and diseases."

Carlisle nodded, agreeing, "It is a shame they put all that money to waste. So much of that money could be used for a good cause rather than a selfish one."

"Guys, can you stop for a second? There's something important I've been wanting to ask you and since we've brought up the money issue, now is probably a good time to ask."

"What is it, honey?" Esme questioned warmly.

Edward glanced at his siblings, and then took a long gaze into his mother's eyes before turning to his father, "Dad, I know you and mom, since the day I was born, set up a college savings bond for me in your bank account. Well since college is out of the picture for me, I was hoping you could do me a favor? There is nothing more, that I want to do, than donate that money to a good cause. I know the money you have saved up was enough to cover me throughout all the college years that were needed for medical school." Edward took a deep breath, "I want to donate that money to the Seattle hospital. Half of the fortune should go to the brain cancer research. Then I want to donate the other half to St. Jude's Hospital for their research on cancer so that maybe some of that money will someday help in finding cures and save other children. I can't be saved. But I would rest in peace knowing I did something that would help save the life of another child, or hopefully, several more."

Esme wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and pulled her son into a hug, "You are the sweetest child I have ever known. So selfless…"

Edward straightened his back after his mother's embrace was finished and faced his father, "Is that okay, dad?" Edward noticed his father's expression was unreadable.

_It's not fair. My son is dying and there's no stopping his fate. But instead of being all "pity me", his behavior is selfless. His dying wish is to be able to donate his college fund to two large-known hospitals in hope to save the lives of other people who share the same fate as he. How was I so blessed to get a son like Edward?_ "Of course, son. We will do that. Do you want to be present during the donations?"

Edward contemplated and then nodded, "Yes, I would love to be the one to make the donations."

"Then I'll schedule a few days off work before Thanksgiving and we'll do the donations then."

"Leave it to you to make your family get teary-eyed on a happy vacation," Alice joked as she gave her twin a gentle hug. Before she pulled away, she whispered, "But it's for a wonderful deed."

"Thanks, Ali."

"Oh Eddie, I am thrilled you are doing such a great thing. But promise me something?"

"What, Em?"

"No more moments like this throughout the rest of the weekend. Okay?"

Edward laughed, "Scouts honor!"

The family laughed as they started walking again, heading right to the Chinese Mann Theatre. The place was huge and Carlisle and Esme took pictures as each of their children took their turn walking down, where the red carpet would have been, and made poses at the end of their catwalk. After much persuasion, the kids had talked their parents into doing it and Edward snapped photos.

Next the Cullens headed to the walk of fame and they took their time as they glanced the names on all the squares and announced, while pointing, as they found their favorites stars. After that, the family strolled leisurely, taking the city in, until they decided it was time to head back to their hotel around ten' o'clock. They stopped at a uni-market and grabbed a bottle of water, each, for the night before they headed back to their rooms.

On Saturday morning, the Cullens awoke to a beautiful day. After having caught the weather report they happily shared with each other that it was going to be sunny and in the high 80's all day long. After a long discussion, the family decided to head out to Malibu for the day. Catch some rays of sunshine at the beach and set out for a lovely dinner at a famous seafood restaurant. After Carlisle got directions from the receptionist, the Cullens clambered into the car and set off for Malibu.

After forty-five minutes of smooth traveling and listening to music, the welcome sign to Malibu beach came into view.

"What a lovely sign," Esme vocalized.

"Look at that sexy babe!" Emmett exclaimed as a lean, tall, extremely tan woman in her early 20's passed by their car stopped in traffic. She wore a very tiny yellow bikini that covered nearly nothing.

Edward smacked his brother upside the head, "Um, Emmett! Rosalie. Girlfriend. Recalling your home life yet?"

Guilt crossed his face but then he smirked playfully, "What happens in Malibu stays in Malibu, right Eddie?"

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I wonder what would happen if a little carrier pigeon gave wind to Rosie about your little affair? I guess you would get your ass kicked!"

Esme turned around in her seat and glared at her youngest child, "Edward Anthony Cullen, never do I want to hear such a foul word from your mouth again. I'm astonished! I've never heard you curse before and I better never hear it again. Do you understand?"

Edward gave his mother a sorrowful expression, guilt written all over his face. Never had he sworn at home or sworn ever. He was as shocked as his whole family was, "Sorry, mom. It just slipped out. Guess there's a first time for everything," Edward replied flashing his mother a crooked smile.

Esme rolled her eyes and faced front again.

"By the way, Edward," Emmett started as he leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear, "If you dare mention my looking at another woman to Rosalie, then you better duck and cover because you will feel my wrath."

Edward looked knowingly into his older brother's eyes and swallowed, nodding fiercely, letting his brother know he understood his warning.

"Oh Emmett, just because you made a non-harmful mistake just now, don't go taking it out on Edward. He did nothing wrong," said Alice.

"But next time, son, don't slip out what you're wanting to do. That's just asking for trouble. If you want to get someone into trouble, just keep your mouth shut, and perform the task," Carlisle told Edward.

"Carlisle! Stop giving your innocent son ideas to wreck a person's life. Where did this come from inside you? I didn't know you possessed this impish side," scolded Esme.

"I'm a man, darling. No matter how good we come across, we've all got that mischievous side."

"Right on, dad!" Emmett called as they unpacked the beach gear from the trunk.

Carlisle smiled back at his muscular built son. The family walked the couple feet to the beach and found a nice sunny, isolated area on the sand and set up their gear. They laid out their towels and placed the umbrella down in the sand and let it open. The girls could now have their shade when the sun became too blazing. Once everything was in place, the family hastily made their way to the ocean. Edward dragged behind the rest of them, acting as if he was looking for seashells, but suddenly he sprinted past his sister, his mother, and then his father before he rushed forward to Emmett and grabbed a hold of his waist and threw him into the water. Emmett jumped out and scowled.

"You better run, Edward. You are so getting paid back for that!" Emmett shouted as he took off after his brother who had started sprinting down the ocean line.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice looked on. Fifteen feet from where they stood, they saw Edward trying to worm himself free of Emmett's grip, but was failing miserably. Edward grabbed hold of his older brother; Emmett threw Edward into the water, but Edward's grasp caused him to fall in, also.

"Yeah, Edward! That's the way to do it!" Alice shouted in pride.

That was how the day continued and finished; the brothers punishing each for every little thing and Alice cheering them on. Carlisle and Esme just laughed at their children's antics and enjoyed a wonderful day at the beach. An hour after they had ate lunch; the family did played a game of beach volleyball. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were on one team; Esme and Emmett on the other. When the game was over, Emmett and Esme had won.

Now that the family was showered and dressed in appropriate clothing for dinner, Carlisle drove to Gladstone where they were greatly anticipating the appetizer the receptionist at their hotel had suggested: coconut shrimp. And they were also anticipating the fish they were going to order, having heard that Gladstone was known for its delicious fish. When they arrived at the restaurant they requested a table on the deck that rested over the beach. They were having a fabulous dinner on a gorgeous evening and the view was just spectacular. After dinner though, much to the displeasure of the family, Carlisle decided it was time to head back to the hotel for the remainder of the evening. For tomorrow was Edward's surprise and since their flight was at three in the afternoon, the special event was to take place at nine in the morning, meaning they would all have to be early-bird risers the next morning.

Sunday morning came around faster than anyone had thought it would. They all went down and had breakfast at eight and left the hotel at eight-thirty sharp. Much to Edward's surprise, Carlisle was showing a security guard a pass and they were allowed through the golden gates into Hollywood Studio.

"No way! We're in Hollywood Studios! How in the world did you manage this!?" Edward asked unable to contain his excitement.

"Money," came Carlisle's simple reply. "Come now, guys," Carlisle said as he parked the car and got out. "We are going through several tours this morning of the different studios before we have lunch with a special someone. We must get to the area where our tour guide is waiting to make sure this day unfolds the way I've got it planned." As his family walked by, Carlisle stopped Edward and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "This is all for you, son. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"This is the greatest surprise you could have ever given me. Thank you dad," Edward said sincerely.

Three hours had flown by too quickly for them, but in those three hours they had visited many blockbuster film sites: Titanic, Pearl Harbor, The Patriot, M*A*S*H, and The Alamo. The movie set locations had been Edward's to choose. Growing up, he had always been a history buff, so going on set locations where those movies had been filmed was a dream come true for him.

Now it was noon and the tour guide was guiding the Cullens to a trailer where an assistant was grilling chicken on the grill.

"Why are we at a trailer?" Edward asked, curious.

"Well that's the surprise, dear. We wanted this trip to be very special for you so your father managed to find a person who was able to contact an agent. This agent called your father and they set up a lunch meeting."

"Who exactly am I meeting, mom?"

"Oh just me! Heard I was your inspiration," a familiar male voice spoke as he reached out his hand which Edward shook.

The surprised teenager glanced up at his favorite actor with his mouth slightly ajar, "No way. It can't be you. You're… you're…" Edward trailed off.

The man started but was cut off by the teen's exclamation, "Will-"

"Will SMITH!" Edward whipped around to face his family, "This was the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yes, son. We know Mr. Smith…"

"Please, just Will," insisted the actor.

Carlisle nodded, "We know Will is your favorite actor. That he a man you look up to, so what was a better way to celebrate a trip to Los Angeles than meeting him."

"Thank you, guys. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Enjoy it, little bro. We'll be back at one-thirty for you."

"You're not staying," Edward questioned.

"Nah. This is your special treat," added Alice.

"We're going to go back to the hotel and pack up everything. When we pick you up it will be time to head over to the airport to go home," supplied Esme.

"I'll come back and get you, Edward. Behave now, okay?"

Edward laughed and smiled, "I will, dad. And guys? Thank you so much."

They smiled before leaving.

"Well, Edward, why don't we go into my trailer? It's much cooler in there than it is out here. Ryan will bring in the chicken when they're finished."

Edward nodded, staying silent. He was stunned beyond belief.

"Will, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but why did you agree to this? A lot of people have money, so I doubt my father bribed you with just money for you to agree to this."

Will nodded and sighed, "He explained to me that you have brain cancer and are dying. But I did not agree to this out of pity or money," the man quickly added at Edward's expression of aversion. "I did this because he explained to me that I inspire you because I respect women and love my kids dearly. And that I don't let fame disrupt my life with them. I agreed to meet you because your father explained to me how you chose not to receive treatment for your cancer because you want to live your life that you've got left instead of sleeping it away. To me, you're an inspiring young man."

Edward nodded in acceptance and relaxed noticeably, "How am I inspiring to you? I'm just another sob story of a teen that's dying of cancer."

"Because, at sixteen years old you made the most mature decision of your life. You knew deciding against treatment would shorten your life, yet you still chose it. To be able to have that strength as a young man, like yourself, is just amazing."

"Thank you," Edward responded timidly.

Will smiled and cupped the teen's shoulder, "Lighten up, Edward. This is supposed to be an enjoyable time. Do you mind if I ask you something though?"

"Sure. Go ahead"

"How much time do you have left?"

Edward shrugged, "I really don't know. I collapsed recently and the cancer's getting worse. I didn't ask at the time about my time left… but I think I don't have long."

Will's expression was of sadness. No teen should be facing his fate. Especially a good teen like Edward was; life really was not fair.

"Can I tell you something? But you must promise me you won't tell my parents."

"I promise," declared the older man.

"My family... they're always asking me how I am doing or how I am feeling. I always tell them what they want to hear."

"But that's not always the truth, is it?" questioned Will knowingly.

Edward shook his head, "Ever since I collapsed I've been feeling weaker and I've been dragging. I don't think it shows physically but, inside, I can feel it. I'm actually scared… I don't like this feeling. But if I tell my family, they'll be worrying about me constantly and I'll have no freedom."

"You're basically backed into a corner with no escape."

Edward nodded, "Exactly. Man, I didn't know you until today, but yet, you seem to understand me completely," stated Edward in astonishment.

Will shrugged, "My mom always told me that sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone we know."

"I'm thinking she was right," Edward chuckled.

Will laughed too, "Yes, she was. But Edward, I think you should tell your parents – at least – that your body's feeling the effects of the tumor's growth. Though it may be nothing, this could also be serious."

"What more could possibly go wrong though? I've accepted my destiny... I'm going to die soon. So why should I care, if what I'm feeling now, is something serious?"

"Because if it's something a doctor can fix then maybe you could live just a tiny bit longer. Whatever's causing you discomfort could be shortening your life even more. I know you want your family to be at peace, so why would you want yourself to die faster than they are anticipating?"

Edward let his inspirer's words sink in and he gasped, "You're right. I'm being selfish. That's the last thing I want to be right now."

Will shook his head, "No, Edward, you are not selfish. That wasn't what I meant."

"I know but you're right. If I don't tell them then I _am_ being selfish. I will tell them on the plane ride home."

"Good boy," replied Will.

The two of them ate the grilled chicken and boiled carrots with lemonade and then they played rock band and talked about Hawaii, having that they had both been there. Time had flown by because, before Edward could blink, his father was there picking him up.

"I hope you had a wonderful time," Carlisle inquired.

"The best!" Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"You've got one remarkable son there , Carlisle. You should be very proud."

Carlisle looked at his son and nodded, his eyes speaking the truth, "I am."

"Edward, I am so glad I got to meet you. Now remember what we talked about. Call me and let me know how it goes."

Edward nodded, "I will, Will. Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet me. I will _never_ forget our afternoon spent together."

As Carlisle and Edward headed back in the direction of the rental car, Edward spoke, "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"When we get on the plane, I need to tell you and mom something."

The seriousness in his son's voice worried Carlisle, "Is everything all right?"

As numbness started in his shoulders and traveled down to the tips of his fingers, Edward repressed a shudder, and replied, "No, I don't think it is…"

***!*!*!* I have 30 people on alert for my story so if I could RECEIVE 10-15 REVIEWS that would be awesome guys and greatly increase my muse *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, how was the fourth chapter, everyone? Well worth the wait? Please let me know what you think of our poor Edward and his condition. The story will only get better I promise. Now make me happy and make me a smile by reviewing. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks, -Stacey-**_

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***


	6. AN NEED ANSWERS!

Hey Guys!!!

**I have CHANGED my PenName from **_**CuteyAngel2008**_** to TwilighterSA89.**

I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews you have left me! Please keep them coming. And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so! They keep me so motivated. Now don't start worrying about my lack of updates, I am NO WAY in hell discarding these stories. My finals are taking place this coming week… so once they are finished and summer's here – I should be able to write much, much more! HOWEVER, sorry guys! I am taking two summer courses that take place May 18 – June 26, I will write as much as I can during that month but after summer courses are done… the updates shall come quicker!!!

Anyway, as I have just updated Somebody's Miracle – If you haven't checked it out yet, please do and leave a REVIEW – I am next going to work on the next chapter of Breath of Heaven – if you haven't checked out that story, PLEASE do and REVIEW – but I am keen on believing that alternating updates between these stories is the best idea I've come up with.

**NOW, the reason I wanted you to read this and PLEASE leave your thoughts about it… I have currently had an entire storyline pop into my head and I wrote it down. I know exactly what will happen and how the story will start, unfold, and conclude. It's once again Edward-focused, but who doesn't enjoy those stories!? HAHA!!! **

**Now, if you enjoy my writing and want more please let me know that you want to read this new story. If you're sick of my writing, then just say that you might be interested or wouldn't be interested. But please, if you vote for the story to be posted, then do me a favor guys – it's NOT asking much – when I post the story, REVIEW IT please. Don't just put it on alert list! Reviews not only let me know what people think of the story but they help me answer questions that people have and let me know that I am not wasting my time on a story that means nothing to others…**

**Here's the title and summary of the new story idea!!!**

**Up In Smoke **

Summary: AH. Edward was a well-respected pediatrician with a lovely family until one night it was all selfishly taken from him. When he loses his grip on sanity can his family help him? His past is tragic and his present is grim. Is there anyone out there who can help him and give him hope?

**Thanks,**

**-Stacey-**


	7. Tales and Surgery

*****This chapter and I believe the rest of the story will BE TOLD in EDWARD'S POV. I will note if it's someone else's, but expect this story to be told in Edward's POV from now on...*****

**I deeply apologize for the month-long delay in updating this story. I only have one reasonable excuse: I was studying and finishing up college finals and then I restarted college for two summer courses a week later. Now that I'm past the laziness and back into the routine of juggling school, friends, my job, and the Twilight fan world I am back to writing, yippee!!! I hope you guys can FORGIVE me…**

**P.S. Guys, your reviews are AWESOME! They REALLY inspire me. KEEP them up PLEASE! All of you, who are adding my story to your alert/favorite list, please REVIEW! All responses let me see what people are enjoying about my story or wish to see, and so on… REVIEWS are awesome!!!**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter 5 – Tales and Surgery**

After having told my parents, while on the plan trip home, about my growing concerns of how weak I was feeling, it was decided by my father that I would be called off sick from school and taken to the hospital to undergo tests. As usual, during my visits to the doctor's, my siblings were scheduled to go to school, but should an emergency develop, they were allowed to leave school immediately and come straight to the hospital. Today, however, my father used one of his sick days to attend my emergency appointment. I figured he suspected there was something causing my weakness that wasn't just my cancer. That worried me a little…

Like any other trip to the hospital, I was given a private room to myself and given a gown to change into. Given that my father was the best surgeon at this hospital, I never had to wait around for endless hours to have my tests performed; I was taken straight back to the MRI and X-Ray machines… I was so used to these procedures that it was pointless for the physicians to explain what was going to happen while the machines ran their course. After the screenings of my body and brain were completed, I was wheeled to the medical lab for blood testing. They would use three needles to draw blood from my body so they could get the most accurate of results. Then, after that I was groggy, so I would be placed on an IV while my body, exhausted from the loss of blood, fell into a slumber. It seemed I would always wake an hour after returning to my hospital room with my parents by my side.

Today was different, though… I was on the brink of consciousness but my body did not have the strength for me to open my eyes. I tried with all my might, but my eyes remained still, not even my body made any feeble movements. I was fighting the invisible force that was drawing me back into the abyss darkness that was my unconscious mind; I found this was a battle that I was going to lose, but before I allowed it to swallow me up I listened in to the conversation I was hearing bits and pieces of that the tiny brink of consciousness allowed me to.

"… needs surgery. There's no reason to keep it in any longer." My doctor told my father I needed surgery… but why? They weren't going against my wishes were they? I don't want to undergo treatment.

I heard my father sigh, "Can any of it be salvaged?"

"No. The cancer cells are attacking it viciously."

"When should the surgery be scheduled?" My mother sounded concerned but relieved at the same time.

"One week from today. April 1st at 7 A.M. is when Edward will have his spleen removed. Carlisle, you know the drill. Have him here by 5:30." I heard the door close quietly and realized my doctor had left the room.

Surgery? I was going to need surgery to remove my spleen. I wonder why? Well I could find out later. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep. I would worry about my health later…

After what seemed like minutes ago, I felt myself coming out of my slumber. There was a blurry figure sitting to the right of me. I blinked several times until my vision cleared and my mother's face came into focus.

"Hey," I spoke softly.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I think so. How long was I out?"

"Three hours."

"Really? It seemed like a lot less."

I heard my mother sigh, "Your father said your body's just drained. Your body desperately needed the rest it earned today."

"Mom, where is everyone?"

"Well it's only one in the afternoon so Alice and Emmett are still at school. Carlisle got called down to assist with an emergency that came in. He should be back in a little."

My poor father… even on his day off, he got paged. "Mom, there's something I've been wishing to talk to you about."

"What is it, Edward?"

"I appreciate the gesture of Ali and Emmett wanting to spend a lot of their time with me until my time runs out, but I want them to live also. Do you know what I mean? I want them to chill with Jazz and Rosie too."

"You're worried that they might pity you by hanging out with you more than normal."

My mother's statement did not end in a question but rather an observation. I appreciated that immensely. Despite the despair my parents were going through, with me having cancer, I knew without a doubt that they understood me the most and would accept my concerns.

"That's exactly it, mom. I'm not condemning them for wanting to hang out with me more. I love their company and enjoy it beyond their imagination, but I also want them to live their own lives and enjoy their boyfriend and girlfriend. They need to recognize how fortunate they are to have what they have and learn to appreciate it."

I felt Esme's stare boring deep into my soul, "You are wise well beyond your years, Edward."

"Well learning you're dying at a young age does that to a person." I noticed the grief that briefly passed across her face and instantly felt guilty, "Sorry, mom."

My mother shook her head, "Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"So can you help me out with Em and Ali?"

"I'll see what I can do. Tonight I'll sit them down and explain what you told me and ask them to split their time evenly with you and Rosalie and Jasper."

I flashed my mother one of my infamous crooked smiles, "Thanks, mom."

I know we both heard the door open tenuously and smiled when Carlisle appeared and approached us slowly; "I'm not interrupting anything important now, am I?"

"Not at all, honey," my mother replied as my father leant in and kissed her cheek.

I rolled my eyes. I never got used to my parents' public show of affection, not even after seventeen years of living with them.

"Don't you go rolling your eyes, son. If you and this Bella girl get together you'll be doing the same thing. Then you'll understand."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I laughed. After several minutes of easy, comfortable conversation, I decided it was time to get down to the serious matter at hand. "So, what did my test results show?"

My father sighed as my mother sucked in a breath, then my father proceeded, "The cancer cells spread to your spleen. That's not a big deal. Just be thankful they didn't spread to a more vital organ. Next week on April 1st, you'll have to have an operation so Dr. Marshall can remove your spleen, but other than that your condition hasn't changed all that much."

"But, dad, isn't the spleen what fights off infection? Without out it, on top of the cancer, won't I be much more susceptible to severe infection if I pick up a cold or virus?"

"Unfortunately, yes, you will be. But we'll just have to be extra cautious now. If a cold or flu bug is going around at your school then you'll just have to take off for a few days until the infection dies down. Around here, we'll make sure we wash our hands after every time we blow our nose, sneeze, cough, etc. And we'll try not to do these actions around you. If one of us gets sick, then you'll just have to wear a face mask until the infection is gone from our home."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that sounds like a lot of fun."

"But at least your body won't have to fight the cancer as hard once the cancerous spleen is removed. This all works out better in the long run."

My father was right of course; after all he was the doctor. "Yeah, you're right. Now, can I go to school tomorrow or do I have to stay at home all week until the whole operation is over with?"

My mother glanced over at my father, the question evident in her eyes. I knew if she had it her way, she'd enforce on me that I stay home.

"As long as you're feeling fine tomorrow morning, then yes, you may go to school for the remainder of the week."

I grinned, "Thanks, dad!"

"Well it's not like I can make you postpone your lunch date another day now, can I?"

I felt my cheeks reddened in embarrassment and felt satisfied when my mother smacked Carlisle's arm and chastised him for teasing me.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

I was allowed to go to school the next morning. I was grateful for that announcement. Alice had told Bella that I was sick yesterday, so today was the day I would eat lunch with her. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Why was I so nervous? I had already spoken to Bella a week ago. Oh, who am I kidding? She's everything I've ever looked for in a girl.

My father allowed me to go to school today but was adamant that Emmett drove. When we arrived, I noticed we were running late. It was my fault. When I woke up this morning I vomited last night's dinner and was forced to choke down a half a piece of toast and orange juice. My getting sick caused us to be late for school.

"Great," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"This morning is going to drag on," Alice murmured.

I let out a soft chuckle as I lingered behind my siblings. They weren't worried about being tardy; No, they were more concerned with the fact that they hadn't been able to meet up with Jasper and Rosalie before school started. Last night after dinner, as my mother had promised me, she sat Emmett and Alice down and expressed to them my concerns. They, in return, expressed their reasons for wanting to spend more time with me. But what all the arguments came down to was that they were disappointed with themselves for spending so little time with me before I fell ill and they wanted to make up for that lost time now, while they still could. My heart went out to them, but they promised my mother they would do a better job at splitting their time between their mates and me. I was content with the solution.

The hours drug by but finally 11:30 came about and I rushed to the cafeteria. I was one of the first people there, so I grabbed myself a banana and a bottle of water and hurried over to the table where I'd told Bella we would meet to talk. Five minutes later, Bella sat down across from me with her tray of assorted vegetables and an orange along with a bottle of water.

"Hey, Edward. Glad to see you back today. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you."

She sighed and appeared to be in deep concentration, "There's something about you… something secretive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was the episode the week I first met you that you fell ill to. Then you're off sick yesterday after coming home from a weekend vacation. And compared to your siblings you are very pale, not a normal Irish pale but a sickly pale. Yet you say you're fine…"

I stayed silent. I didn't know how to respond to her accurate accusation. I knew, from the beginning, that Bella was very perceptive. But I didn't realize she'd be quite as perceptive as she was…

"Everybody gets sick, Bella. That's life."

"Yes, but people who get sick don't collapse the way you did in class the other week."

"Bella, what point are you trying to bring across exactly?"

"I'm not stupid, Edward. Okay? I'm not trying to pressure you into telling me the truth. But I see all the classic signs of a very sick person in you. I've witnessed this personally."

"You were sick?" I whispered in aww. Was she one of the fortunate survivors?

She nodded curtly. "I was, a very long time ago. I was three years old."

I could see the pain the memory was bringing back to her. I could see the nightmare in her beautiful brown eyes. I would be an awfully rude person if I forced her to drag up those terrible memories. So, like the gentleman I am, I quietly said, "Bella, you don't have to tell me. If it's too painful for you to recall those memories, please stop."

She shook her and stubbornly ordered, "First, tell me, are you sick, Edward?"

I nodded curtly.

"All right, that's what I thought. If I offer to tell you my story first, will you tell me yours afterwards? That's the only way I'll talk."

I exhaled deeply. Hopefully that informed her of how frustrated I was right now. However, as I gazed into her eyes, her poised expression did not change one bit. Oh, this girl was stubborn! I did want to hear her story. Hell, she's a survivor! She would be the only one to truly understand the emotions that I was experiencing. She could be my personal, live guardian angel. I breathed, "All right, I promise to tell you my story as soon as you finish yours."

She sighed in contentment and flashed me the cutest, little smile ever. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"Well as I said, when I was three years old I fell ill. I had acute lymphoblastic leukemia. I'd undergone treatment for two years. By the time I reached six years old the cancer was gone. I've been in remission since then. I don't remember much, but I do remember feeling tired and achy all the time. I constantly cried and wanted to be held my mom or dad. Leukemia is a number one killer, I am surprised I've lived this long and haven't fallen out of remission. I am grateful for everyday I am healthy. I see the signs, Edward; I know you're battling some sort of disease. I know how hard it is… I can help you whenever you're feeling down. Please, talk to me."

I couldn't believe it. Bella had survived leukemia and the treatments she had at just the age of three. I must admit, it's nice to see a survivor of cancer rather than a victim like myself. Her parents must have gone through hell when they discovered their three-year-old daughter was suffering from leukemia. Maybe they could help my parents deal with my impending death? Bella's parents had after all, gone through exactly what my parents are going through right now. Taking a deep breath, I began to tell her my story.

"Nearly two years ago, right after I turned sixteen, I started experiencing severe headaches and if I worked too hard physically or the headache was really bad I would get physically sick by throwing up. And I often slept through my alarm clock and it took my family several minutes to wake me up in the mornings or I would take several naps after returning home from school. After this went on for a few weeks, my father – he's a doctor – realized something was wrong. So one day I went to the hospital to get several tests done. Later that day, the doctor discovered that I had a malignant tumor in my brain. I have brain cancer."

"Oh, Edward, that's horrible. Did you have treatment done? Are you still having treatment done?"

"That's just the thing, Bella. Unlike leukemia where you have a chance at survival, with brain cancer there is no long term survival. With treatment, the patient is only expected to maybe live five years after the actual diagnosis. But you understand how draining chemo is… how it takes the life out of you. I didn't want that." I paused and took a glance in Bella's direction. She didn't wear pity on her face, no it was pure understanding. "Without treatment, the survival rate is anywhere from one to three years. I didn't want to live the rest of my time in a hospital hooked up to IVs and sleeping my days away. So I chose not to receive treatment. My family is very support of my decision even if it breaks their hearts. I've gone to places I had wished to visit in my lifetime and done things I had planned to try. These past two years have been a blessing and I still enjoy every day I am given."

Bella looked stunned. I knew she realized I was battling a life-threatening disease, but maybe she didn't prepare herself for the fact that I was dying. A look of pain crossed her face and she breathed in a ragged breath. Maybe I shouldn't have told her my story? Way to go, Edward! Lose the girl of your dreams before even asking her out.

"Edward…" she started, exhaling slowly. I smiled encouragingly so she would feel comfortable to continue, "You are the bravest person I have ever met."

My brows creased in confusion, "Exactly how am I brave?"

She gave me a closed mouth grin, "To turn down chemo at only sixteen, accepting your fate the way you did… are. Oh Edward, you're amazing."

I stayed silent, that seemed like the best response. There was no glory in my action of accepting my cancer, so it would be meaningless to act gracious.

"Which part of your brain is affected?"

"My brainstem. The reason I was absent yesterday was because I've been feeling pretty bad lately and I told my parents. They took me to the hospital to get tests done. It turns out the cancer cells had spread to my spleen. Next Monday I am getting my spleen removed."

"Well, at least you're body won't need to fight as hard once the spleen is gone."

I had to let out a smile at Bella's observation, "Those were my dad's words. You are a bright young woman, Bella."

"Yeah, well I've been through a lot of stuff. I know life isn't all about happy endings…"

I listened as her voice trailed off in a cryptic kind of way. I didn't press her for details. However, now as we sat together letting silence take over, I found it was the right time to ask her.

"Bella, you are one of the nicest girls I've met. No, the nicest." I swallowed and continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

I watched as she smiled brightly, "Of course I would love to."

I smiled in return, "It will have to be after my operation. My mother is very strict about me staying away from sick people right now."

"That's fine. I was actually wondering and maybe this would be too soon, but would you mind if I visit you in the hospital after the operation Monday?"

I shook my head. It would be nice having someone else come and see me besides my family and Rosalie and Jasper. "Sure. But make sure to ask for Dr. Cullen. He'll say your family so you can get in."

The lunch bell rang and I heard myself sigh. I didn't want my conversation with Bella to be over yet.

"We better get to biology. We've got a test. Well at least I do. Maybe Mr. Banner will let you take yours tomorrow since you were absent yesterday."

I laughed, "Nah, homeostasis and photosynthesis are pretty easy processes to recall. I'll be fine."

With that, we headed toward the biology classroom, prepared for a long sixty minutes of class.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

The week had flown by and now I was getting prepped for my operation. The nurse injected me with some morphine and had just finished shaving my belly. As soon as she hooked up to a new IV bag, she left, and my family came back in. I had to chuckle, Emmett and Alice were dead on their feet. Then again, who enjoyed getting up at 4:30 in the morning only to leave the house at 5? I sure didn't! Emmett's eyes were bloodshot with tiredness and Alice's were just very droopy. My father looked alert as ever but he was constantly on call and getting called into work at the most ungodly of hours. My mother appeared alert but I could tell she was tired from her yawning.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Okay." I answered my father.

"You're eyes are dilated, bro. What drug are you on?" Emmett joked.

"Mor…phine." I could feel myself falling under the drug's control.

"You're going to feel better after this surgery," replied my father.

I nodded and felt my lips spread apart unwillingly. I heard my family chuckle. My face must've had a pretty humorous expression on it.

"Honey, I can tell you're about ready to fall asleep. We'll be here when you wake up. We love you."

I wanted to tell my mother I loved her back, but instead these words came from my mouth, "You pretty. You single?" I briefly heard my father explaining it was the morphine and then I knew no more.

Stiffness, along with achiness was all I felt as my brain became alert and aware of the rest of my body. My eyelids were so heavy. I had no strength to try and open them. Instead, I concentrated on trying to hear what was around me. I could hear voices, two males to be specific. I recognized one to be my father's and the other, my doctor's.

"Before we brought Edward to this room, we had an MRI done to make sure the cancer hadn't spread anywhere else. I just got the results back. It's spread. To another part of his brain.

I heard my father sigh in despair. I could picture him running his hand through his hair. That was his subconscious response when he was stressed. "Where is it now?"

"Two new areas of his brain actually: the parietal lobe and the temporal lobe."

"How greatly are these two parts affected?"

"About a third each. The cancer cells in his brainstem are rapidly growing as well. The cells are larger now and about two-thirds of the brainstem is now infected with those cells."

"He goes into surgery to have his spleen removed and now we find out that more of his brain is affected with the cancer."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But Edward's been strong. For almost two years he managed fairly well with the cancer only having a small part of the brainstem affected. But we knew the cancer was going to start progressing rapidly when the end was growing near."

Dr. Marshall seemed depressed. He and my family had grown rather close over the last couple of years, so I am certain he was not thrilled with my death growing nearer.

"I know," my father sighed, "I know." I hated hearing the defeat in my father's voice. My father better not be blaming himself. No one had control over my cancer and it certainly wasn't my father's fault.

"I'll let you get back to your family now, Carlisle. Come get me if Edward has any complications."

When I heard my doctor leave the room, I decided it was time for me to wake up. I, after several tries, opened my eyes. I saw my father and sister to the right of me and my mother and brother to the left. I gave them a small, tired smile. I attempted to push myself into a sitting position but my father's strong hand halted my attempt.

"No, Edward. Lay back down. You'll tear your stitches open." I obeyed my father's instruction. "I'll elevate the bed so you're propped up more." I nodded and felt satisfied. "There you go. How are you feeling, son?"

"Sore. Like I've been run over by a moose." I heard my family chuckle at my comparison.

"You look like hell, little brother."

"Thanks, Em."

"Well then, maybe you should have surgery so you can look just like Edward right now," Alice retaliated, swatting him on the shoulder. "Do you feel any relief?" My twin asked me seriously.

"No," I answered truthfully. I felt the same. Was I supposed to feeling relief? "Dad, am I supposed to?" I asked worriedly.

"No."

"Oh, honey, I am so glad everything went well in surgery."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled softly as she leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Did the surgery work? Did it remove the cancer cells that had spread?"

"Actually, son, I need you to know something. Rick took you for another MRI after the operation and some things have changed."

"Don't beat around the bush. Just tell me, dad," I pleaded with my father.

"Your cancer has spread once again. Not to more organs, but rather the cancerous cells have now attacked other parts of your brain. The parietal lobe and the temporal lobe. Also, the cancer cells in your brainstem are increasing in size. They've nearly attacked the entire brainstem."

"Oh, God!" I heard my mother gasp in despair.

I glanced at my siblings and saw Emmett holding our sister close, both of them trembling. Then I turned to study my father. He was torn and I could tell he felt useless. I knew he was thinking he was a doctor and was able to heal people. But the only person he couldn't heal was someone very important to him… his own son.

"So what do they control? What functions am I going to lose now?"

"Because the cancer has nearly taken over your brainstem, expect more frequent headaches, more vomiting spells, and extreme drowsiness. With the parietal lobe affected, you will have more difficulty writing, reading, and doing simple maths. Speaking and remembering vocabulary words may also become harder. Certain movements, like specific ones, you might not be able to do anymore or you will struggle with immensely. The numbness and weakness you said you felt – that's because this part of the brain has become infected with cancer cells. Now, with the temporal lobe, this affects your behavior, rationality, reality, sensations, and fears. They will be completely haywire. Smell and memories are also affected. And along with speech, you might find yourself having trouble pronouncing words. And don't be surprised if you have blackout episodes. You'll suffer quite a handful of these, I'm afraid."

I laughed bitterly, "So I'm going to become a mentally insane person. That's just wonderful! Dying and now losing my sanity, I'm just the poster boy for the luck of the Irish." I finished sarcastically.

"Edward," my father warned me but I cut him off.

"Just leave. I want to be alone." I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I knew I was acting childishly, but after having that bomb dropped on me, I just wanted to be alone to take it all in. I was soon going to have _no_ control over my body and I just wasn't ready to accept that.

I must have drifted off because when I awoke my family was gone. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:12. They must have gone to the cafeteria to eat some dinner. I sighed. I felt terrible for the way I had treated them. I hadn't meant to snap at them. It was just the fear of having no control in, what's left of my life, which scared me. I heard the hospital door creak open and I shut my eyes immediately and faked sleep. I felt a gentle hand tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and felt the weight of my hospital bed shift as someone sat down beside me.

"Hey," a whispered voice spoke. "Your dad showed me to your room. I thought I'd come in even if you are sleeping. They told me… about the cancer worsening. I am so sorry, Edward. But you know I know what you're going through. So I hope you find the trust you need in me so I can help you through this."

I wasn't sure if I should continue to fake sleep or acknowledge Bella's presence. I chose to feign sleep. I nearly lost my cover when I felt her warm, angelic lips press against my forehead.

"You are a strong person, Edward. Just keep fighting. Don't ever give up."

It was then I decided to open my eyes. She smiled, warmly, down at me. "Hey, you."

I sighed. When I found my voice I whispered, "Hi. You came."

"Of course I did, Edward. I promised you."

I smiled in pure contentment and found myself drifting off into a deep slumber at peace, now that my angel was here to watch over me.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the month long wait for the new chapter!**

***!*!*!*REVIEW Goal to Reach: 25-30 REVIEWS. 60 people on alert's list… *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

**REVIEW please!!! =)**


	8. HELP! Your voice counts!

Hey Guys ---

***I am so VERY sorry for not updating. I have had the worst bout of writer's block that has ever, ever struck me. But this is why I need YOUR help! There is really no excuse for me not updating. It's not because of laziness, it's because my mind had an overload of ideas for all my stories that those concepts all got wrapped up into one HUGE mess and all those ideas crumbled and the horror of writer's block intertwined the stems in my brain.***

The HELP --- I have a question for you all, which story should I focus on and finish next???

Somebody's Miracle,

Breath of Heaven,

Trust Beyond The Sky,

or….

Waterfalls

***Keep in mind that Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven are my BIG stories. And that Trust Beyond The Sky and Waterfalls are my shorter stories.***

**Let me know in a review!**

---I have NOT given up on any of them. I just have a bit of writer's block. So which ever story gets the most votes, that will be the story I finish next. Or at least get moving along first. I will post on my profile which story won in a week's time(Tuesday July 7, 2009), so check back at my profile so you know…

P.S. – I finished my story Concrete Angel. But also, while you're waiting check out my other completed stories: Heaven's Gate, Angel Gracey.

Thanks you guys! Please do NOT give up on me. I WILL finish my stories… Just keep in mind that REAL life also interferes, too!

Sincerely,

-Stacey-


	9. Recovering

**A/N: This chapter is a ****BIT**** shorter than the others but I really wanted to get a chapter out to you ****lovely**** readers. Hope you enjoy the treat!**

**P.S. Guys, your reviews are AWESOME! They REALLY inspire me. KEEP them up PLEASE! All of you, who are adding my story to your alert/favorite list, please REVIEW! All responses let me see what people are enjoying about my story or wish to see, and so on… REVIEWS are awesome!!!**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter 6 – Recovering**

Goodness! I just treated my family like vermin and during my tantrum I nearly missed Bella's visit. But of course I had to fall asleep as soon as I started speaking to her. My body loved to betray me. Fortunately, I felt myself coming to consciousness. I slowly blinked open my eyes and saw three blurry figures. I blinked my eyes a few times and my vision cleared. I smiled when I saw Bella talking with my parents. I stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, I moved here so my mother could travel with Phil when his baseball games are away. Besides, it's been years since I've seen my father, so I figured it was time to live with him again."

"Are you pleased with your decision," my father asked.

"Absolutely," Bella replied with certainty.

"Bella," I heard my mother begin, her voice hesitant, "I would like to take you up on that offer. I would appreciate speaking to your parents and finding a better coping skill to help us get through Edward's cancer."

"Sure thing, Esme. I'll give you their numbers later."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

My father cleared his throat, "Well, good-evening, son. It's nice of you to _finally_ join us."

I looked at him wearily and grunted pathetically, "Huh?"

"You've been asleep for three days now."

Three days? Wait… how was that possible? It felt like only hours had passed since I heard my personal angel speak to me. "Why?"

"You suffered a post-op infection but fortunately you recovered fairly quickly."

"When can I get out of here, dad?"

"In a week." My father continued answering my un-asked question, "Then you will have a week of rest at home and then you can return to school. We can't rush anything, son. I'm sorry." My father added sincerely when he noticed my disappointment.

I felt a painful twinge in my abdomen and moaned in discomfort. My mother asked me what was wrong, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Just go, baby – they had to connect you to a catheter."

"We'll be able to remove it in an hour or two but you'll have to put up with it for now, son."

"Oh that's just great," I rolled my eyes sighing sarcastically. Then I thought of a logical solution or so I thought it was until my father turned my idea down before I even spoke it.

"And no, Edward, you will not hold it in before we remove the catheter. It's worse for you to hold it in." I was about to protest but my father beat me to it, "No, Edward. Just go. It's perfectly normal and no shame in it. You're sick and your body is weaker."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I forced my body to work with my mind and felt instant relief as I felt my bladder let go. When I was finished I looked up and noticed my parents and Bella had their backs to me, giving me privacy.

"I'm done guys," I muttered shyly as I watched my parents and Bella turn back to me. I watched Bella amble over to the other side of my hospital bed and lower herself onto my bed by my feet.

She noticed me staring at her and grinned timidly, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "I didn't think you'd want me sitting near it. I didn't want to make you feel uneasy."

I noticed my parents glance at each other smiling lightly and my mother noted with her head that I should respond to the young woman sitting at my feet, "Umm, thanks, Bella."

"Edward, sweetie, if you don't mind your father and I are going to go down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. I was thinking Bella could stay with you while we're gone… Emmett and Alice will be here soon."

"Yea, that's fine. But when will Bella eat?"

"I'll grab something when I get home. I have to leave in an hour."

"We'll see you soon, son. Make sure you rest." My father told me before turning to Bella, "If he starts yawning or showing signs of exhaustion make sure he goes to sleep. If he doesn't do it willingly, get a nurse and she'll sedate him."

"Yes, doctor –"

"It's Carlisle, Bella," my father corrected her.

"Will do, Carlisle."

My parents left my room and left Bella and I alone in my hospital room. I sighed; I was sick and tired of seeing hospital room walls and ceilings. The sterile whiteness and smell, ugh, I was tired of this surrounding.

"So sleeping prince finally woke up… You and I had just started talking when you first came around three days ago but you fell asleep immediately. Apparently, you drained yourself from the energy you had when you threw that tantrum of yours and lashed out at your family."

I shook my head, still disappointed with myself for the way I treated my adoring family. "I still have to apologize to them. I had no right to treat them like that."

Bella shook her head and her eyes shone with compassion, "It's not entirely your fault. You've dealt with so much and then to find out that your cancer is spreading to parts of your brain that is going to affect your life and how you function, you have every right to be scared. When people get scared sometimes they lash out. Your family doesn't blame you. They told me so. They realize you're just coping with the news the only way you know how."

"I suppose but still…"

"Then when I leave tonight and your family's here apologize to them. That's all you have to do. It's as simple as that."

I nodded knowing Bella was right. I would apologize to them when they returned to my room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Hard to believe, considering I've been asleep for three days, but I am exhausted."

"Well your body's been working hard fighting off the infection you developed. Your color is looking much better. When you were sick, you were pale and clammy and sweaty and your cheeks were red with fever. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I don't feel sick, so that's a good sign, I suppose…"

"Sure is."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I overheard you talking to my parents. Thanks for offering them the opportunity to talk to your parents. They need that. I realize my condition is only going to worsen, and I need them to be prepared. I need to know they'll be able to cope when I get really bad."

"Like I told your parents it's no problem. I want to help as much as I possibly can."

"What have you been up to this week? Did I miss anything interesting at school or Forks?"

"Nothing new in Forks and school's been boring without you in it. I can't believe I have another week and tomorrow at school without you."

I grimaced. I was going to miss Bella those days as well. "Yeah, but I'll get to see you after school for a little while. But I'm on doctor's strict orders and it doesn't help the fact that my dad's a doctor. I don't get a free card out of this. But hey – once I'm allowed back at school we can finally go on that date we had to rein check before my operation."

She grinned and squeezed my hand gently, "Your absolutely right. What do you have in mind for our first date?"

I sighed, contemplating, "I don't know. I can't really think straight right now. Must be the medicine they drugged me with. Let me get back to you. I don't wanna say something lame by accident."

I yawned and stretched my limbs; big mistake for Bella had seen my movement. "All right, mister, it's time for you to rest again. I'll stay right here until your family gets back. You feel even better when you wake again, you got that, Edward? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bella. Sorry I can't be better company." I really wanted to talk more to her but my body was failing me due to the medication they were dosing me with.

"Don't be silly now. I'll see you later."

She leant in and kissed my forehead and I had to fight myself from blushing. I closed my eyes, content I had been able to speak to my angel and soon I surrendered to the darkness that was creeping upon my vision.

When I awoke next I heard my siblings' voices. They were arguing as usual over something naïve.

"… shouldn't be that theme."

"Oh, Alice, just because the school didn't vote on your idea doesn't mean prom will be a disappointment."

Ah! So they were arguing over the theme of the prom, the prom I would not be attending. I realized when I was diagnosed that I might never be able to attend prom. I am old-fashioned. I believe there is something magical to only attending your senior prom. I am only a junior this year, after all. I understand I might not survive to see my senior prom, but it was a chance I was willing to take and a sacrifice I was willing to make.

"So they went with the Casino theme, huh?" I spoke, alerting my siblings that I was now conscious. I watched Alice throw her hands in the air and huff, "I still don't see how the girls chose the Casino theme over the Fire and Ice!"

"Oh, Ali, next year when we're seniors I'm sure you can find a way to bribe everyone to vote for the theme you want so that your senior prom is _just _perfect."

"Shut-up, Eddie! But you are right in your assumption. And you better realize you'll be voting on my theme."

"We'll see," I began. It was a high possibility I might not be there to see my senior prom come to life. "If I'm still around I'll vote for your theme," I promised my sister.

"Thanks, twinny!"

I smiled, "Let me guess, you two were bickering because you voted against Alice's choice. Right, Emmett?"

"You know me all too well, baby bro." I watched as his face grew from mischievous to concern in a split of a second. I knew all too well what his question would be, "It's great to see you up, Edward. You really scared us there when you developed that infection." I noted by his behavior that he was obscuring information from me and I would ask my father what really happened to me these past few days. "How are you feeling, Edward?"

I took his question into consideration. I felt a bit achy, but all in all, I felt fairly decent. But I still felt overly exhausted. So, I answered honestly, "Tired. Just _very_ tired. I'm a bit achy but that's to be expected after surgery." I glanced at my siblings and they looked satisfied at my response.

"Yeah that's what Bella told us before she left. Said you fell asleep a few minutes after mom and dad went to dinner. Mom and dad are just talking to your doctor and they'll be right in," replied my sister.

"Is the infection gone now?" I asked them, not really expecting them to know.

I was surprised when Emmett answered, "Yes, the infection is gone but dad says you might still feel a bit sore for another day or so. He also said not to be surprised if you were tired. Considering they just took out your spleen, it's amazing in itself that your body fought off the infection in only three days. You're very fortunate, Edward."

I stared at my brother in disbelief. Where was all this intelligence and concern coming from? He was usually so down-to-earth and all over the place, but this Emmett standing before me was sophisticated, intelligent, and in control.

"If you're tired, Eddie, we can leave and go home? Let you rest, if that is what you want…"

I protested immediately. I had just woken up for crying out loud! I was not tired, not yet. "No guys, don't go. I just woke up. I would love to talk to you for a little while." I noticed they glanced at each other and shared a nod. "How did your dates go? I know that's why you didn't get here till after dinner."

"They were nice. We double dated. We went miniature golfing and then had a quick dinner at Burger King. Emmett let Rose win. Boy was she mad! He got scolded."

"What did she scold you about, Em?" I asked amused.

Emmett had his head bowed and he mumbled, "I had to promise never to lose again purposely."

I laughed out loud when Emmett proclaimed Rosalie's demand. That was so Rosalie.

"She also made sure he was well aware that women are capable of winning any sport just like a man. That Emmett being a man does not necessarily mean that he is better at a certain sport than she."

I rolled my eyes. Emmett and Rosalie had been dating for nearly two years now. You'd think he would know what Rose tolerates and what she doesn't. "When are you going to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Emmett?"

"In truth… never." I chuckled at my brother's honesty.

Alice cleared her voice, "So, how was your talk with Bella?"

I shrugged, "She's helping me see things more clearly. When I get out of this place and after my house arrest for next week, I am going to take her out."

"On a date?" my brother nudged me playfully.

I blushed, "Yes, on a date."

My older brother faked that he was crying and sniffed to Alice, "Our little Eddiekins is growing up. Going out on his first date."

My twin sister laughed at his antics and I replied lamely, "Shut-up, Emmett!"

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Ali. I didn't tell her a place because I was really out of it when she was here. I want a few days to think so I can find the perfect spot. Even then I might not tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure she'll love it, wherever it is that you end up taking her."

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered.

I glanced over at the door to my hospital room and saw my parents leaning against the wall, my father's arms wrapped around my mother from behind, both of them smiling with joy in their eyes. I glanced down, embarrassed.

"Hi mom, dad."

"Hey there, kids! Did your day go well?" My father directed the question to my siblings.

"Sure did!" "Yep!" Alice and Emmett replied simultaneously.

"I am so happy for the both of you," my mother stated with affection.

"Kiddo, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he checked my vitals.

"Better. But I'm still so tired."

"Yes, but that will only last for another day or two. Whatever you do, don't fight it. Just sleep when your body's telling you to."

"Sure thing, dad," I replied sincerely. The exhaustion I felt was beyond any joke. I would sleep when I felt tired today.

"You are looking better, sweetheart. Your color's nearly back to normal."

"That's what Bella said."

"By the way, honey, how did your talk with Bella go?"

"Mom…" I stated exasperatedly. I did not want to talk to my parents about a girl I was potentially going to start a relationship with.

"But, sweetie, she is such a kind girl. I just want to know you're happy."

I gazed over at my dad silently begging for help.

"Come now, Esme. Edward does not feel like speaking to us about the girl he has feelings for. We can't force him."

My mother huffed and grunted an okay, her eyes held the smallest speckle of disappointment.

"Dad, I have a question and I'd appreciate it if you'd answer me honestly."

"Sure son, what is your question?"

"Both Emmett and Bella mentioned how I scared you guys these last couple of days. Besides fighting off an infection, what else happened?"

My parents glanced at each other, their faces pained. I noticed the pain that also shadowed on my siblings' faces.

Carlisle came and sat down on the edge of my bed and took my hand in his. "Son, when the infection first set in… you…" My father was getting choked up, stumbling on his own words – I was getting nervous. What the hell had happened? "We were sitting with you and you just stopped breathing. Seconds later your heart stopped. It took two minutes to bring you back, Edward. And I couldn't do anything but stand there in the background, completely helpless; as I watched the team of doctors try to bring life back into you. I'd never been so scared in my life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had died? I had been dead for two whole minutes? God, that was terrifying just thinking about it. My family must have been horrified when I flat-lined. First I treat them like dirt and then I die on them… My guilt was eating at me and I felt it the second it burst.

"I'm sorry!" My breathing quickened.

"Son, it wasn't your fault."

I shook my head, "No, not for that. I mean for before… I treated you guys horribly. I don't know why I shouted at you and made you leave. All you guys have been is supportive of me through these trying times. I had no right to lash out like that. I was just… no, I'm scared. I don't want to lose control of myself or lose my memories or not be able to function normally. I was not prepared for that news. And I'm just… I'm terrified."

I heard Esme let out a sob of despair and she sat next to me and gathered me in her arms, telling me it was all right and that I was forgiven. She told me that it was understandable that I was frightened. That what lay ahead of me would frighten any sane person. My father stroked my hair as my family stayed silent for a few moments as my mother embraced me.

"Son, please don't feel bad. Unfortunately, with times down the near future, it will be typical for you to lash out at someone for no reason. The part of your brain that controls your behavior is affected with the cancer. Please know that we all realize you have no control over it. You'll always be forgiven, Edward."

I took in my father's words and I believed what he was saying but I had to press on, "But what if I say something hurtful? What if the truth spills out when I don't want you to know it… What if I say something that really hurts you? Will you forgive me then?"

"Of course we will, baby. We will always forgive you."

I looked at my family's faces and they all appeared sincere. I started praying to God that he would take mercy on me and control the information and words that spill out of my mouth over this coming year.

"Thank you," I whispered to my family.

They muttered reassurances. My father noticed how my eyes were beginning to droop and told my family that it was time they left and let me have my rest. They promised me they would be back tomorrow to visit me. We bid our goodnights to one another and I watched as my family went home for the night. I lie back against the pillows, exhausted, and fell asleep within minutes.

***!*!*!*REVIEW GOAL to Reach: 30 REVIEWS. 70 people on alert's list… *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Next chapter – Bella and Edward's first date!!! And, Edward giving his money to that charity!**_

**REVIEW please!!! =)**


	10. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	11. Dreaming of You

**P.S. Guys, your reviews are AWESOME! They REALLY inspire me. KEEP them up PLEASE! All of you, who are adding my story to your alert/favorite list, please REVIEW! All responses let me see what people are enjoying about my story or wish to see, and so on… REVIEWS are awesome!!!**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter 7 – Dreaming of You**

After my ever so joyous house arrest from my post surgery, the day had finally come for my very first date with Bella. After much consideration, I decided to take her to the lovely meadow I found, deep in the woods of our backyard. I wasn't sure if she would appreciate the peacefulness this spot brought to me, but I really didn't feel like the clichéd date of dinner and a movie. That just wasn't my style. School had fortunately flown by my first week back and now Friday had arrived. My sister Alice was over at Bella's making sure she was dressed appropriately for our very first date and of course had put herself in charge of doing Bella's make up. I had to laugh; that just wasn't Bella, but when my sister puts her mind to something nothing can stand in her way.

Emmett was nearly as bad as Alice was for Bella when it came to my attire and he made sure the gel I used in my hair actually kept my hair in place. I eventually kicked him out and threatened him that if he didn't stop fussing over me that I would tell Rosalie that it took him eight years to be fully potty trained. He immediately stopped, huffed, and left my room. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it read 5:45. I had only five minutes before I left to go pick Bella up. I grabbed a light jacket, placed my wallet in my back pocket, and headed downstairs where my parents, Emmett, Rosalie – who was seated in my brother's lap – and Jasper waited. I knew I was in for a long five minutes of teasing and advice.

"So bro, where are you taking Bella for your first date?" My older brother asked me with a sly smirk on his face.

"None your business, Em." I answered in a rather calm voice.

"Oh, come on, Eddie! We need to know the facts. It's your first date ever, man. This is a special day in history."

"Ever the theatrics, Emmett. Aren't I allowed some privacy in this house?"

"Son, for once, I agree with your brother. It's my right as your father to know where you are going. What if something happened tonight and we had no way of helping you because we didn't know where you were?"

"There's always my cell phone to call…"

"Edward…" My father's voice was stern.

I took a deep breath. I knew I had stepped out of line with my response. "Fine, father, if you must know…. I am taking Bella to my special place in the woods that I find very relaxing."

My mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to cover up her excitement. When her hands came down, I noticed the motherly pride in her eyes, "The meadow! You're taking Bella to the meadow. That is so sweet of you, Edward. She'll love it there."

"You really think so?" I asked my mother. I knew she would answer my doubts honestly. "I wasn't sure if Bella would appreciate it or not."

"If she has any class, then she most definitely will."

Emmett groaned, "Man, Eddie's a hopeless romantic like mom."

Rosalie elbowed my brother in the side and mumbled, "Oh, shut up, Emmett. Edward's doing something sweet for Bella. Why can't you do anything romantic like that for me?"

Emmett faced me and glared, "Great… thanks, Eddie. You got me in trouble."

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, "Oh, Emmett, I can't help it if I'm more romantic than you are."

"At least I've gotten some unlike I can say about your virgin dick," my brother growled.

Then he gasped and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. I had to chuckle. That's my brother for you, he never thinks before he speaks. My parents had no idea that he wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity eight months ago. Now his lack of self-control had just earned him trouble with my parents.

"Emmett Cullen, how could you? After all the morals we raised you with…."

I groaned, picked up my car keys, and headed out the door chuckling as I heard my parents reprimand my older brother. We had been taught to believe that marriage and sex are two things that go together. That on your wedding night was when we are to join unions so to speak. Oh well, it was nice to have my parents' focus on someone else other than me for a change.

Minutes passed before I rolled up outside of Bella's house. I had mentally prepared myself for the on-set of questions I knew I was to face when Charlie pulled me aside before I took his daughter out. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stair case and knocked three times on the door. Only a few seconds ticked by when the door opened and there stood Chief Swan.

"Good evening, Chief Swan, I'm…"

Charlie cut me off, "You're Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. Bella told me you're taking her on a date tonight. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, that is correct."

"Come in," Charlie said as he stepped aside and allowed me through the doorway. "Follow me into the kitchen, son. I want to sit down and have a talk with you before I let you go out with my daughter."

"Certainly, Chief Swan. I had thought you would do this."

"Would you care for a drink of water or some soda?"

At the mention of water, my brain registered the fact that my mouth was dry and water seemed welcoming, "Water, please."

I watched Charlie stroll over to the refrigerator and grab two bottles of water. One for me and one for himself. He slid his chair back and sat down as I did the same.

"So, Edward, tell me, do you get good grades?"

"Straight A's, sir."

"What are your plans for the future?"

Ouch! That struck a nerve. I had accepted long ago that I didn't have a future to look forward to, but sometimes when someone threw a question out there unexpectedly about my future plans, the question would hurt.

I carefully answered his question but made sure he realized I was only speaking hypothetically, "Well, I had always planned on going to the University of Washington for a medical degree."

"Following your father's footsteps?"

"Yes, sir, my dad has been a very influential person in my life. Growing up, I had always told myself that I had wanted to be just like him."

"What field in the medical world?"

I stared at Charlie incredulously. Why wasn't he catching onto my hypothetical responses?

"I would've gone on to study surgery and been a surgeon like my father."

Confusion crossed Charlie's features. Finally he had caught on.

"Would have? Did you change the field then?"

"Sir, how much has Bella told you about me?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Sir, I might not even see my high school graduation…"

"Get out! If you're some high school dropout, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. I don't need any of your negative influence rubbing off on her."

"Sir, that's not what I meant. I am not a high school dropout nor would I ever plan to be. I'm dying, sir. I have been for two years now. I would love to walk across that stage and receive my diploma but there's a high possibility I'll never do that."

His emotions flickered from despair to understanding and I saw him nod, "You have cancer don't you?"

"Yes. Brain cancer, sir. Brain cancer is a death sentence. I know Bella had leukemia, sir, but she got lucky. Her cancer was treatable and she was able to fight and beat it. I don't have that luxury."

"Now I can see why Bella's been smiling more…"

Charlie trailed off leaving me bewildered, "Sir, I'm not quite following you…" Why would Bella be acting content about my cancer?

He seemed to freeze as he thought back on what he said, "Oh! No, Edward, please don't think I mean she's happy about your illness. I just mean that you are a very positive influence on my daughter."

"How so?"

"She is finally able to help someone. She understands exactly what you're going through, son. She can help you through your suffering. No one could do that for her when she had leukemia. No matter how much her mother and I tried comforting her, we could only do so much because we didn't truly understand what she was enduring. But she's been there, Edward. Please continue allowing her in your life."

I felt tears threatening to show their presence but I fought them back and simply nodded.

"Bella! You can come in now. I approve of Edward."

My eyes widened at Charlie's sudden declaration but my shock soon dissipated when Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked absolutely stunning! Alice had certainly worked her magic. Bella was dressed in skin-tight baby blue jeans and a tan floral top that showed her figure. I had to restrain myself before Charlie kicked me out. If I had it my way, my bottom jaw would be hanging on the floor by now. Bella looked sexy!

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" I asked once I had found my voice.

"I sure am," she smiled at me.

"Have her home by eight-thirty, not a minute later," Charlie warned me in his strict fatherly voice.

"No problem, sir."

I held the door open and Bella walked out of her house. As soon as I made sure we were both buckled in, I pulled away from the curb and headed back in the direction to my house heading for the meadow. A few minutes later I pulled up to the driveway of my house and parked the car. Bella glanced over at me and her expression was confused.

"We're having a date at your house?"

I smiled at her, flashing my crooked grin, "No, silly Bella, but where I plan on having the date is located behind my house."

"In the woods? But aren't there a lot of wild animals back there?"

As we hopped out of the car and Bella made her way over to me, I noticed her walk seemed hesitant.

"Are you afraid?" She gave me a small nod of confirmation. "Oh, Bella, you should I would never let anything bad happen to you. But honestly, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm taking you to a place I've been to several times since we moved here. This place is my sanctuary. I call it my meadow because it is absolutely gorgeous and brings me peace."

"How far into the woods is the meadow?"

"It's about a fifteen minute walk. But I promise you, in the times I've been there; I have never run into a bear or mountain lion or anything, just the average bird and squirrel." She gave me an encouraging smile, "So are you ready? I mean if you aren't, then we can just go do dinner or something?"

"No, I want to go and I know that you'll protect me."

Smiling, I opened the backseat of my car and picked up the picnic basket my mother had prepared for us. Leave it to Esme to help make my date a success.

"What's in the basket?"

"Dinner," I replied shrugging.

"A picnic? How romantic…"

Bella's voice was full of wonder. I could tell she was surprised. This evening was certainly not turning into the evening she had planned in her head.

"My mom thought a picnic would be more romantic. She knew I was taking you out to the meadow, so she thought it'd be nice to have dinner out there as well, instead of having to cut our time short so we could make it to dinner in Seattle."

"Your mom sounds very intelligent."

"She is," I smiled. "You ready to go to the meadow?"

With her nod of acceptance, I took her hand in mine and I led us into the woods. The walk too us longer than I had expected because Bella kept tripping over rocks and branches. I made a mental note to myself for future reference. Bella was naturally clumsy and would need extra looking after and caution when we went on adventures.

When we finally arrived in the meadow, I set the picnic basket down on the forest floor and took a look at my girlfriend. Her jaw was slightly dropping as her eyes took in the beautiful scenery that the meadow offered. The green forest trees and grass along with an assortment of wild growing flowers coming up from the grass painted the Washington peninsula with a rainbow of nature's majesty. Then there was the cloud embankment that was slightly broken with the sun's rays softly shining down upon us.

"Oh, Edward, I've never seen anything so beautiful… No, beautiful isn't even the correct term to use. This is absolutely breathtaking. How did you ever stumble upon this?"

I reached into the basket and grabbed the red checkered blanket that my mother had packed for us and laid it out on the ground. I grabbed Bella's hand and guided us down so we were sitting, facing one another.

"As you know, we moved to Forks shortly after I found out I had brain cancer. So when we first arrived here, I was in complete denial. I was a sixteen-year-old kid who was told he was dying and had no future. I did have a moment in the beginning when I had the attitude of _please pity me_. So instead of troubling my family with my weakness, I decided to take daily walks in the woods behind our house. It was on the third day of my walks that I discovered this sanctuary. And I've come here once a week since that day."

"I can see how it helped eased your mind."

I smiled when I heard Bella's stomach let out a small growl. I looked up and she was blushing, clearly embarrassed. Simply, trying not to increase her discomfort, I said, "Shall we see what my mom packed for dinner? I'm starving."

"I would love to," Bella replied.

Thirty minutes later, we finished eating our lovely meal that my mother had packed us. The fruit salad and potato salad were as enticing as ever, and the almond chicken salad my mother had made was delicious as well. During our meal, Bella told me more about what she had gone through during her intensive chemo treatments. I shuddered at some of the detailed descriptions she had explained to me. The vomiting, losing her hair, the achiness and overall fatigue; that was exactly why I chose not to receive the treatment. Bella also told me how the chemo affected her nerves, which was why she is so clumsy. When she has a grip on something, it is never strong, and that's because she doesn't have full feeling on the tips of her fingers.

I heard Bella yawn and saw her stretch her arms, "I wonder what time it is?"

"I glanced down at my cell phone. It's a quarter till eight."

"As much as I'd rather stay out here with you and talk to you more, we should head back. Charlie will want me home. And seeing as we have to walk back to the car –"

"We should head back now," I finished for her. I sighed, "All right, well just let me pick up our things and we'll start walking back."

I gathered up the trash and placed in the basket, moving on to the blanket next, folding it up neatly and placing it on top of the dinner dishes. I then took Bella's hand in mine and smiled as our eyes met, "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed.

At exactly 8:30, we pulled up in front of her house. I got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car and opened the passenger seat. Ambling up her front porch, we stopped at the top step.

"I had a really nice evening with you, Bella. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me. This was the greatest date ever."

"By the way, Bella, I just wanted to say my sister chose the sexiest outfit for you. You've never looked better!"

I saw her blush and I nodded, satisfied with myself. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. That was our first kiss ever! I heard her gasp and her cheeks became even more flushed.

"Will I get to see you anymore this weekend?"

Her expression turned to disappointment and she shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Edward. My dad promised our friends we would spend the weekend with them out on the Quileute Reservation."

"Oh, well, have fun," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. "Then I will see you Monday?"

"Yes, I will see you Monday."

"Oh, and Bella? On Monday, come sit with my family and I at our table."

She smiled, "That sounds great."

"Have a great night, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

I watched her walk inside before heading back to my car. Five minutes later, I was walking inside my house. Much to my despair, my entire family was sitting in the family room staring at me as I walked in.

"So, little bro, how'd it go?"

"It went well," I stated sheepishly. I knew I was blushing. I had just kissed my first girl; of course I was going to be unable to hide my excitement.

"It went better than well! I know that look, Eddie, you kissed her!"

"Shut-up, Em!" Clearly I did not want to discuss my kissing my girlfriend in front of my parents. Who would?

"I knew this would happen! Oh, I am so happy for you!" Alice exclaimed, running up to me and throwing her arms around me. "Didn't I tell you Bella was something special?"

"Son, I am very pleased that tonight went well for you."

"Thanks, dad," I bit my lip, holding back the sarcastic remark that wanted to spill out due to the impish grin on his face.

"My little baby is growing up and experiencing love. Tonight is one of those moments in motherhood that I will never forget. Oh, Edward!" My mother exclaimed, with motherly pride, as she wrapped me up in a tight embrace.

Embarrassed, I whined, "Mom…" and wiggled myself free of her arms. "Now that you all know I had a successful first date, before any more corniness can erupt, I am going up to my room and going to bed. Goodnight all!"

They bid me their farewells and I made my way up the staircase. I couldn't help but smile and squeal silently inside. For once in my teenage years I felt normal. I was a seventeen-year-old boy with a girlfriend who had just received his first kiss. Could life get any better?

_A/N: I re-read my story and realized I already had a set time for Edward donating to the hospitals and that isn't until November. So unlike what I promised last chapter, this chapter was just focused on Edward and Bella's first date. SORRY!!!_

***!*!*!*REVIEW GOAL to Reach: 190 REVIEWS. 90 people on alert's list… We're at 165, we can reach this review goal*!*!*!***

**Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can__know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!**

**REVIEW please!!! =)**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
